Harry Potter and the Relative of Lord Voldemort
by HarryLuva93
Summary: Completed! But... What makes you read it more? You will want to find out when then break up at the end!
1. The Family Book

Harry Potter and The Relative of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

By Kali Horita

Chapter One

The Family Book

Harry Potter was lying in bed, waiting for his letter from Ron to arrive. The two Hogwarts students were not having the best summer, and started to write about who they thought the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher would be. Harry, looking around his room of what to do, thought that he might send yet another letter to Hermione, impatiently waiting for hers. Ron was taking longer than he expected to write, and just thought that it was his owl, Pigwidgeon or Errol. Hedwig was yet making a racket in the corner of his room, seeing the same owl before, when he received a letter from Ron earlier. Harry shushed her, looking at the door, hoping that Uncle Vernon would not find all these owls delivering letters to Harry's room. Harry quietly opened one of his windows and let Errol come inside. Errol landed on Harry's desk, making a better improvement rather than last time, when Errol bumped into Hedwig's cage making them both fall over.

Harry obtained the letter, and found it packed with a couple pieces of parchment.

_Harry,_

_I hope that Snape won't be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That would be just horrible. Lupin was brilliant; even though he was a werewolf I could live with him. Just imagine if Lockhart came back… I doubt he would, unless he was under the Imperius curse or something… Well, I have to write fast. Ginny wants to say hi. See ya._

_Ron_

There was another piece of parchment with Ginny's handwriting scribbled over the paper.

Hello Harry! How's your summer been going? Ron's been just bored. Fred and George are working on their Joke Shop thanks to you! And Hermione will be coming here pretty soon! I think tomorrow! Well, the summer is almost over and I'm pretty much saving money for a pet! Something like Hermione's but something no one has. I might as well try for a cat. Anyway, Ron just remembered what he was going to say. Well, see you around!

P.S. I just remembered that we want to invite you over to our house this week some time! Ron will tell you more about it. He's getting impatient. Bye!

The last piece of parchment was full of Ron's handwriting.

_Hey Harry, I just remembered that I overheard my mum and dad talking about a girl coming to school. Well, she's not a first year and she came from an orphanage. I don't know why my dad got a letter from Dumbledore but he says it was Ministry business. How could that be Ministry business? I mean, maybe she didn't have what it takes for being a witch. I don't know. But she's fifteen, Harry! Ginny's age! That's odd isn't it? Well, you should be getting a letter from Hermione, I just told her about it. Hopefully I'll see you soon._

_Ron_

_P.S. I almost forgot. Would you like to come over to the Burrow tomorrow? It's late notice but Hermione's coming, too. Hope you will! See ya._

Harry hastily wrote back a reply full with excitement. But stopped. He had to ask the Dursleys first. Harry thought for a minute, thinking if he should ask now or later. Without deciding Harry opened the door and headed downstairs.

When Harry got to the last stair, he looked around and saw Dudley sitting on the couch sneaking a piece of chocolate cake. Looking around to see if Aunt Petunia was watching, Dudley started to eat the piece without noticing Harry. Dudley was on a diet and he wasn't supposed to be eating anything except for fruits, water, and only a scrap of chicken leg. Harry could hear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia from the kitchen.

"Steven Hartwell. Pity, pity…" Aunt Petunia shook her head looking down at the newspaper her husband was holding.

"Who was he?" Uncle Vernon said aloud in a large strong voice, looking at the other side of the newspaper.

"On drugs." Aunt Petunia began, looking up at her husband.

"He was at a sleepover. Wanted to… you know…" Aunt Petunia gave him a look.

"Oh… So he did?"

"No, he didn't kill anyone, well, to say. He just started to cut his wrist with a knife…"

"Stupid if you ask me." Uncle Vernon started, getting up putting the newspaper down.

Harry then opened the door, thinking that it would be safe to ask Uncle Vernon.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry began, shutting the door behind him, "Is that alright if the Weasleys come pick me up tomorrow?"

"We're busy tomorrow." He said grabbing a cup of coffee, not looking at Harry.

"Oh… How about tonight?" Harry asked, thinking if the Weasleys wouldn't mind.

"Mmm… I guess so…" Uncle Vernon grumbled.

"Okay… I'll tell them." Harry began and when he was about to set foot out the door Uncle Vernon stopped him.

"What time?"

"I'm not sure… I'll ask."

"Hurry, boy. My game's going to be on and I DON'T want to miss it."

Harry nodded his head and set out the door.

"Should he get his stuff, Vernon?" Aunt Petunia asked when Harry was half way up the stairs.

"Mmm… I suppose so…"

"Boy, get down here!" Yelled Uncle Vernon before Harry opened up his bedroom door. He hurried downstairs and found Uncle Vernon unlocking the cupboard under the stairs to where Harry's belongings for Hogwarts were.

"Get your stuff and hurry back up. No funny stuff, you here?" He said and Harry nodded. Uncle Vernon left him and entered the kitchen.

Harry entered the cupboard which was very small to him now as the last time he was in there was when he was eleven. When he was digging through the cupboard he found that all his belongings where thrown in there. Once he got the last of it out, he found a picture book at the very top of the cupboard that fell. He opened it up slightly and found still pictures of two little girls; one with brown hair and one with red. He turned the page and realized that this was his Mother's photo book. He decided that the Dursleys wouldn't mind if he kept them, as they would never look in the dusty cupboard again. Harry looked to see if anybody was around and didn't even realize Dudley wasn't there. He carefully put the book into his bag and closed the cupboard door. Once he was done loading everything into his room, he responded to the rest of Ron's letter hastily onto a piece of parchment to Ron. Errol was gone by now and only Hedwig was there turning her head to gaze at Harry, slightly.

Harry stared at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was six. He had thirty more minutes until Uncle Vernon's game was about to start. Sticking a wire into the lock to Hedwig's cage as he has done before, Hedwig was now jumping up and down in her cage. Harry shushed her once again and when the lock was opened she hurriedly jumped out and began to soar around the room.

"Okay, Hedwig. Send this letter to Ron," he began when Hedwig landed on his chair, stretching her wings. "Do this as quick as you can. Hurry back with a response. We only got thirty minutes." As soon as Harry attached the letter to her leg, she started to soar about the room again. Hedwig gave her an okay and she started to fly outside towards the Burrow. Harry watched her till she was only a small speck in the sky, and then started to search for the photo book.

When he found it, he opened it up to the first page once again. He looked around at the photos that were only pictures of his mom and Aunt Petunia; he looked at the next few pages that were of his dad and his mum. There were little captions of writing that said: _Our wedding_. Underneath was a picture of James and Lily, kissing. Harry smiled and turned the page. He saw pictures of himself, as a baby. _Our baby_, it read, _He looks like James with my eyes_. Harry turned the page again. And he found pictures of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's wedding. _My sister's wedding, _it read, _She is so pretty._ Harry thought to himself, _I guess my mum didn't really notice that Aunt Petunia hated her. _Then the next few pages were pictures of James's friends. Sirius and Lupin were smiling, and James was holding Lily with one arm. There was only one picture of Peter Pettigrew. He had all his fingers, and he didn't look so dirty. The next few pages were of Lily's friends, which ended the book. When he looked up he saw that it was six ten and that Hedwig had arrived with a letter from Ron.

_Harry,_

_My parents say its ok. Mum is coming by soon. It should be some time after you receive this. _

_Ron_

Harry put the letter back in its envelope and started to rearrange his possessions. In a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Harry dragged his belongings downstairs and saw Mrs. Weasley standing at the door, talking to Aunt Petunia.

"We'll just drop him off at Hogwarts and he'll be back with you at the end of the year." Mrs. Weasley explained. Aunt Petunia nodded and Harry came forward.

"Well, we better must be going Harry, it's getting dark." Said Mrs. Weasley and Harry brought out his trunk, rolling it along the floor.

"Bye." Said Mrs. Weasley. Aunt Petunia nodded and she closed the door.

"Well, how are you Harry, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, glad that he was out of the Dursleys.

"Well, Harry have you eaten dinner yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked when they were about a few yards away from the Dursleys house.

"No."

"Harry! What do they do to you? Starve you to death?" Harry laughed.

"So, how do we get back home, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, but Harry had a hunch.

"Portkey of course." She said looking straight ahead at the park. She smiled and winked at Harry. They both walked over to a piece of plastic paper.

"On my count," she whispered, "One, two, three." When they both tapped the plastic they swirled around and found themselves holding the piece of plastic in the front yard of the Burrow.

"Phew. That was dizzy," said Mrs. Weasley putting the piece of plastic into the shed.

"Come on in, Harry. It's chilly out here and I want you to have a fulfilling meal." She beamed up at him.

When they entered inside the Burrow, Harry sat down at the table while Mrs. Weasley started cooking up some chicken soup, cut up a nice salad, and poured some tea. As soon as Harry sat down, he heard thumping coming from the stairs. Harry turned around.

Ron landed with a thud with Ginny right behind him. Harry smiled.

"Harry." Ginny said hugging him. "It's been a long time."

"Not really Ginny," said Ron, sitting besides Harry as Mrs. Weasley set a bowl of soup by Ron, Ginny, and Harry. As they started to eat down the boiling soup, the twins walked into the kitchen talking about the Joke Shop.

"So, we're going to have to nick him…"

"What do you mean nick him, he's the best one so far!" George exclaimed.

"George and Fred have been trying to nick people all afternoon." Ginny said between sips of tea.

"You wouldn't believe how many people they're getting," said Ron. "They've got about… Twenty people already…"

"More than that." Ginny replied, setting down her mug. "Some are not even good enough."

Harry didn't understand. "What do you mean by 'not even good enough'?"

"They're doing tests."

"Weird if you ask me," Ron replied starting to eat his salad.

"Not as weird as you, Ronald." Said George slapping his brother on the head.

"Sending secret letters to your secret admirer," said Fred sitting across from Harry.

"Hey, when did Harry get here? I thought he was coming tomorrow." George noticed.

"Just now George. Eat up before it gets cold." Mrs. Weasley put down bowls in front of the twins.

"So, what about his secret admirer?" Harry asked looking up at the twins.

"It's nothing," replied Ron, red in the face.

"Actually," started Fred, in between bites, "about every day he receives at least 2 letters from a girl."

Harry stared at Ron. Could Hermione and Ron be actually moving it along?

"I know what you're thinking." Fred looked at Harry, as Ron got up to put his dish in the sink. "It isn't." He whispered.

Harry was surprised. He always knew that Ron was always hiding his feelings, and Hermione wasn't going to show how she felt. But maybe Ron was trying to make her jealous? Or was this a real relationship with another girl?

As soon as Ron sat back down, Harry got up to put his dish in the sink. Once they were done, they went upstairs into Ron's bedroom, which was a mess. Letters were flung around across the floor and shirts and pant sizes that were too small to even fit him anymore were scattered around the room.

"It's messy." Ron said as he stumbled across the room. "But, I'll clean it up… Eventually." Ron sat at his desk, gazing out at the sky. Waiting for something to happen, Harry picked up a letter that was from Ron's secret admirer.

Ron,

I know I haven't written to you in a long time, I'm sorry. But my mom has been out of town and has to bring me with her. We have been visiting my grandma in London. I wish to see you. I haven't seen you in a long time. Well, mom is yelling at me for how many owls I've been sending to you and the neighbors are getting suspicious. This is my last one for now. I'll send one later today. Bye, Ronald.

Darian

There were many pieces of parchment scattered all over the room, Harry saw as he tried to step on open patches of the floor. Ron opened up a drawer in his desk and looked over through a piece of parchment. There was a tap on the window and there was a bird floating, tapping on the window with its beak. Ron opened it up and the bird landed on his desk. Harry didn't talk to Ron throughout the whole time, while Ron was scanning through the letter.

"Is that from your secret admirer?" Harry asked, walking towards Ron.

"Uh… No, it's from Hermione." Ron said.

"It is?" Harry was shocked.

"Uh… Yeah. She says she isn't able to come because… She has a dentist appointment with her parents…" Ron lied.

"Can I see?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"Uh," but before Ron could say anything else Harry grabbed the letter out of his hands.

Harry scanned through the letter and said, "Uh huh…" He thrust it into Ron's hands.

"Okay, so maybe it isn't."

"It definitely isn't." Harry said sitting on his bed. There was silence for a while and then Mrs. Weasley came in with Harry's luggage.

"Harry, dear, here's your luggage."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry as he took his luggage. Mrs. Weasley gave one glance around the room and sighed.

"Ronald, clean your room."

"I will…"

"Ronald!"

"Okay," said Ron as he picked up his letters and hastily put them into his drawer. Mrs. Weasley left, looking concerned.

Ron didn't seem to be his usual self. He kind of changed as he had… a girlfriend? That didn't sound exactly right…

It was quite quiet when Ron scribbled on parchment, and attached the letter to the owl's leg. It flew off rather quickly and Ron closed the window. He turned around and saw Harry staring at him.

"Uh… So, about the new girl…" Ron started, not looking into Harry's eyes. There was silence for a while. Harry kept staring at Ron, as Ron kept looking down at the floor.

"She's uh... I heard from dad today that she came to the ministry." Ron looked up, into Harry's eyes.

"Umm… Anyway, do you want to go see what Fred and George are up to?" Ron asked, changing the subject, while getting up.

"Uh… Sure." Harry got up and followed Ron into the next room. Fred and George were working on a project. It was a toy cannon and they were looking through the peephole.

"It works," said George, as he put it down, examining it.

"Sees through anything."

"Yep."

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Ron asked as he sat on a chair.

"Just making another one of our amazing projects." Fred said with enthusiasm.

"Want to check it out?"

"Sure," said Ron taking the canon. He looked through it and saw the floor through the

bed.

"How about clothes?" Ron asked handing the canon back.

"Sure," said George grabbing one of his sweaters, and looking through the canon.

Ron smirked.

"Ron, I am not giving you one of these if mum-"

"Mum's not going to find out. Is she?" Ron turned to Fred.

"Just give it to me on the train."

"…Alright then… But you better not do anything bad!"

"Okay," said Ron and he headed out of the room.

The rest of the week wasn't going so well for Ron and Harry. Ron seemed to forget about it and Harry just seemed to stay quiet for a while. Hermione came over and everybody seemed to cheer up, especially Ginny who was bored out of her mind. Soon, they got their Hogwarts letters and Harry was Quidditch captain!

They all eventually went to Diagon Alley on the weekend, and got every thing they needed. Ron got better dress robes, Harry got some new polisher for his broom, and Hermione got more books.

The last and final day arrived, and everybody boarded onto the train.

"Fred, George. I expect better from you two! Flunking the seventh year!" Mrs. Weasley shouted over the train's whistle.

"We will, Mum," replied George.

"And Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, walking over to Harry's head which was sticking out of the window.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Dumbledore told me to tell you that he wishes to see you after the sorting. Is that all right, dear?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley."

"He likes lemon drops! Now, have a good year, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry smiled and the train started to leave.

"Now Ron," Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Don't get too involved in this relationship!"

"Yes, Mum…" Ron blushed, sticking his head back in the window and shutting it.

Harry was looking around for a seat, when he couldn't find any and saw Neville alone in a compartment.

"Hey, Neville," said Harry, sitting down next to him.  
"Hey."

"How has your summer been?"

"Pretty good."

"I got to go to the prefects' compartment. See ya later, Harry." Ron said and he headed up front.

"Yeah me too. Bye, Harry," agreed Hermione and she headed in the same direction.

Soon, Neville and Harry sat together in the compartment and started talking about the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Soon they were arriving at Hogwarts and everybody was in their robes.


	2. The New Girl

Chapter Two

The New Girl

"Hurry up, boy," Filch was saying as Harry jumped off the train.

"That's the last of it," said the conductor, and away the train sped off. When they all were inside, the sorting began. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat next to each other besides Neville and Ginny. The song began and it was the same as last year…

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you…._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Everyone clapped and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts!" He began. "I assure you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all of you. Alas, I prefer who does not want to be killed to stay away from the lake. The merpeople are having a fit. Also, a big welcome to Professor Elwin Herring! Good luck, Professor!" Everybody clapped. Professor Herring had long dirty blond hair up to his shoulders, he has an amazing smile as he waved and had glasses that were on his shirt. Some girls were giggling. "Well, let the sorting begin!" Everybody clapped once more and the first years started to come up and put on the sorting hat. Once that was done, the feast began and everybody started to chow down.

"Mm! Dessert!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth full of chicken reaching over for the pie.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, as Ron accidentally spilt over Hermione's glass of pumpkin juice.

" 'Orry," he replied, as he handed a napkin to Hermione.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore began, "I want you to assist a young girl…" Harry heard. He looked up and saw Dumbledore speaking to Hagrid. Hagrid nodded. "She lives in an orphanage on Burberry Lane." _That's not too far from the Dursleys, _Harry thought…

"Harry… You okay?" Hermione asked, staring at the back of his head.

"Yeah… I'm fine… Just… Thinking," said Harry. Hermione was about to say something, but thought better of it. She thought he was thinking about Sirius but did not want to bring it up…

Once the feast was over, however, Hermione and Ron had to leave to guide the first years to the common room. Harry was left behind with Neville and Ginny.

"So, what do you think of Professor Herring so far?" Neville asked.

"Eh…" Ginny shrugged. "Nice but doesn't seem like the person for the job."

"Couldn't said it better myself." Harry agreed, laughing.

And yet, this was true. The first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts didn't quite go so well…

"Hello! Hello! And welcome to Defense Against The Dark Arts! I am Professor Elwin B. Herring. And I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said with a smile, sounding like a professional speaker.

"Reminds me of Lockhart," Ron whispered to Harry from the back of him, rolling his eyes. They all had assigned seats and Harry was sitting next to Wilma Avery, but she was absent and he found out she was ill and would probably never come back to Hogwarts. He nodded.

"Ah. Now, now. You wouldn't like me to give you detention on the first day would you?" Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Well, anyway… We are here to learn about the Dark Arts. Well, you know that… And to begun with it, we will start with the defending spell. _Expelliarmus."_

"Professor, we already learned that one… In our second year," said Seamus. The class laughed.

"Huh? Oh… Right. Well, lets see… Oh, I'm on the wrong page. Sorry, sorry. First time you know." Seamus shook his head slowly…

"Well, today we will learn about the most effective spell… Called the _Restorey_. It brings a… Hmm… A lightening bolt throughout us… Making us shiver and shake, as we have never done before in our entire lives. But!" he said aloud making the class jump, walking throughout the desks. "It is strictly forbidden in the Hogwarts grounds! We only use it once in our life. That is now." There was a pause. Hermione raised her hand.

"Are we going to do this on…? Someone in the class?" She asked, shocked.

"Well of course not! We're using them on only boggarts. You know what boggarts are, don't you?"

"Yes," replied Hermione, treated as though she was a little kid.

"Now, everybody-" But before Professor Herring could say another word there was a knock on the door.

"Come in…?"

The door opened and it was Professor Dumbledore, with a girl about the age of 15 was right behind him, holding a bunch of books.

"Excuse me, Professor Herring, but I have a girl here who came in a little bit late. Sorry about the interruption."

"Not at all, not at all!" he said smiling. "Always good to have another student! Come, come!" Dumbledore let her pass and went out giving a glance at Harry, closing the door behind him. Harry utterly forgotten about the meeting with Dumbledore and had to make it up after school. Harry saw her and she had glasses, like Harry. Harry's stomach lurched at the site of her and turned his head so that he looked at his piece of parchment.

"Glad to have you here!" Professor Herring welcomed. "By the way, what is your name shall I ask?"

"Kali," she said quietly.

"Well, please have a seat my dear. You could sit next to young Harry here. I bet you he'll be glad to have you as a help. Anyway, Wilma will not be joining us I am afraid. She has a very sick illness…" Harry blushed at the sound of his name and everybody started to talk.

"Quiet down please, quiet down," he said as Kali sat down next to Harry. Harry straightened up, feeling a little warm…

"Now, Kali. What we are starting today is the _Restorey_ spell. It is a lightening bolt entering throughout our bodies… Making us shiver and shake, as we have never done before in our entire lives. But it is strictly forbidden in the Hogwarts grounds! We only use it once in our life. That is now. Of course we are using it on boggarts." Kali nodded. "Now, let's get started. Everyone stand up and walk over to the cupboard."

"What's a boggart?" Kali asked Harry.

"Ashapeshifter," Harry said rather fast.

"What?" Kali asked. Harry coughed.

"It's a shape shifter. It takes the shape of whatever frightens you."

"Okay. Thanks." She said and started to put her books away in her bag and get up toward the cupboard. Harry followed her.

"Okay, class. Let's get started." Of course the boggarts turned into whatever the other was afraid of. Eventually, Ron saw Darian, and Darian had short hair and was very smart, she had a beautiful smile and was happy. Darian was afraid of rats. When she said _Restorey _the rat jumped up and down and was jolted till it died. Kali was shocked. Darian was too.

"Was… W-Was that good?" Darian asked. Professor Herring nodded. "That felt wrong…" She said as she walked behind Kali. Darian and Kali started to talk a little and soon the _Restorey_ lesson was over, and went by pretty fast. Everyone sat back at their desks and Harry began to feel uncomfortable once more.

"Well, class. Let's get down our homework." The class groaned. "Now, now. This homework isn't that bad. It's just a 3 inch paragraph." The class groaned again. "Now, now, settle down. It's not due until Wednesday." Professor Herring looked at his watch and noticed what time it was. "Oh! It's late! You better run off to your classes! If you're late tell them it's my fault." And the class started running outside except Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Darian, and Kali, who were all trying to put their things back into their bags.

"See ya," said Ron who was running down the steps.

"Where's Herbology?" asked Kali who took out a piece of parchment.

"Its outside. Do you have it next?" Neville asked picking up his bag and walking over to Kali.

"Yes," she replied getting up, she was a little bit smaller than Neville but the exact same height as Harry.

"So does: Harry, Darian, and me." Hermione said walking over to Neville.

"We better get going then," declared Hermione. "I don't want to be late." Kali agreed and they all strode off down to Herbology where they made it right in time. Ron was there and he was sitting on a stool, red in the face from running. Draco Malfoy was there; he was smirking at Crabbe and Goyle who seemed to be listening intently.

"Alright, everybody! Welcome to Herbology!" Professor Sprout exclaimed. "A new year begins and that means a lot more studying for your N.E.W.T's." Kali sat right in between Harry and Darian and asked Harry what was a N.E.W.T. He explained and wondered about why she didn't know much…

"Pay attention please!" Professor Sprout snapped at the two. The class stayed quiet. At the end of class, Harry rushed over to the gargoyle statue and shouted, "Lemon Drops!" and the gargoyle leapt aside. He walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore. When Harry opened the door he found himself looking straight ahead at Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore was writing on a piece of parchment.

"Hello, Harry. You have forgotten about our little chat together after the sorting." He began, not looking away and still scribbling.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"That is quiet alright Harry," he started, looking up, "but you had me waiting for a good amount of time." Harry nodded.

"I would like to tell you now Harry but I wasn't quite expecting you, maybe another time. I have just eaten a piece of candy." Dumbledore smiled at this. "Very tasty, but can be very hard on the stomach for me… You shall go Harry." Harry nodded and walked out to the door, and down the spiral staircase. He walked back to the common room, and as he entered he shouted, "Magalia Magic." Darian was in a corner rapped around by Ron, seeming that they couldn't get enough of each other. Hermione was reading a book on a couch by the fire and some first year girls were giggling over some bottles. Kali was in a corner doing some homework.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he went over Kali sat…

"Harry," said one of the first year girls, "I have some fresh made muffins for you!" She was smiling.

"Uh… Thanks," he said as she handed them to him. He could see that there was a pink bottle of love potion on the couch that the three girls were all circling. He stuffed them into his pocket and started towards Kali.

"Hi." He said. Kali looked up.

"Umm… Hi," she said. Harry thought fast and said,

"Do… Do you need any help?"

"I… I think I'm fine," she said, looking into his eyes. Before they could say anything the portrait door opened and Professor McGonagall came in.

"Miss Horita, would you come with me, please," said Professor McGonagall. Kali got up and Professor McGonagall started to walk back when she remembered…

"Oh, yes. Harry Potter, please come with me also." Harry and Kali exchanged glances and started to follow Professor McGonagall. Once they reached her classroom Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Kali.

"No, Miss Horita. I have brought you two here today because… Kali hasn't been here for quite a while, Mr. Potter. As you have probably noticed. I assume you should acquaintance her in the flying lessons, and hopefully Quidditch. Since you are the Quidditch captain I presume. Kali, I heard, has great talents in flying." Harry looked at Kali at this point. "Hopefully, she will be very great in Quidditch." Harry nodded.

"I want you to help her, Potter, in flying lessons after school for a few days," said Professor McGonagall. Harry was shocked; didn't she know how to fly?

"Yes, I know what you are thinking," she eyed him. "She has come late, to Hogwarts." Kali looked down at the floor. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you more about it sometime this week; same with you, Miss Horita. It has something to do with you, Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore will let you know, you two." Harry nodded and they both left.

"Why… Why did you come late exactly?" Harry asked.

"I'm… I'm not exactly supposed to say… Professor Dumbledore told me not to…" She said still looking at the floor. There was silence for a minute and then Harry began…

"Well, if you don't have that much homework to do… Would you like to… I mean if you want… To do flying lessons?" Kali smiled. "Sure." Soon as she said it, they were back in the common room and they got their brooms and went outside.

"Wait… Isn't that the Cloud-Blaster?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. Her broom was lying on the grass. The whole entire wood was covered in blue and was noticeable with the sign: Cloud-Blaster.

"Well, let's get started," said Harry. "Put your hand over the broom like this," Harry demonstrated, stretching his arm out. "And say, 'Up!' Loud and clearly." Kali stretched out her arm, so that it was over the broom and yelled, "Up!" The broom came up quickly, and she almost toppled over.

"Great," said Harry, grinning. "Now toss your leg over the broom and on the count of three push off from the ground. Make sure you push off fast and hard." Kali nodded and tossed her leg over. Harry counted down and on three they both pushed off with their feet and were floating high above the ground.

"Brilliant," he said. "Good for someone who hasn't been here for long." Kali smiled.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Now, since you know how to get on, I should probably teach you how to land. Just float gently down and put your weight to the front of the broom and lift up when you get to the bottom," Harry said and then demonstrated, landing safely on the ground. Kali did the same. This went on for an hour, and then soon they went in.

"Thanks," said Kali.

"Umm… No problem." Harry said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Throughout the week, Harry and Kali spent more and more time together in flying lessons and showing her Quidditch. Kali began to talk a little bit more and Harry did feel that uncomfortable around her much, but still had that feeling every time she smiled. Ron and Darian were huddled up in their corner about everyday, and Hermione finally got irritated and left to the dormitory. Finally, on Friday, Hermione received a note from Dumbledore that was for Harry and Kali.

"Kali," said Harry when they were in the common room.

"Huh?"

"Dumbledore's note." He said. Kali skimmed through it and she nodded. They both headed up to the spiral staircase and Harry shouted, "Lemon Drops!" The gargoyle leapt aside, as before, and the two climbed the stairs, then Kali knocked on the door.

"Come in," you could hear Dumbledore. Kali opened the door and Dumbledore was yet writing on a piece of parchment.

"Hello, Harry, Kali," he said as he stopped writing and looked up.

"You may sit down." Kali and Harry both sat down.

"How life works in mysterious ways," said Dumbledore looking outside. The clouds were getting dark. "It's the same with people…" he looked at Kali, Kali looked down at the floor.

"Harry, you might not understand this… Kali, she is… A relative of Voldemort."


	3. The Saddest Birthday

Chapter 3

The Saddest Birthday

Harry was shocked. No one said anything for a while, but Dumbledore began to talk…

"This has been a shock to you, Harry, yes?" Harry nodded, barely. Kali kept on staring at her lap.

"Harry, this concerns you. Of course, being near Kali, will make you two in more danger than you have before, but being as you two need all the safety you possibly need, you two should stick together." Kali looked up at this.

"What?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I mean when danger comes."

"Oh," she said, relaxing a bit.

"Very important for you to know, Harry. But… We found out that your godfather is alive." There was silence, Harry jumped up.

"Sirius is alive?" Kali looked up at Harry, confused. Dumbledore nodded.

"You mean… Sirius Black…? That's his godfather?" Dumbledore nodded, once again.

"Of course he didn't do anything harmful. But he is stuck in another dimension. You see the veil he fell behind had a Transferie behind that. He fell into it, getting hit by a spell… But not the killing curse…"

"That's, that's brilliant!" Harry said shouting.

"But, the problem is, Harry, that no one cannot get through the shield that surrounds it. Only the Mullwins that surround it."

"Mullwins?" Kali asked.

"They are little munchkin people, who are torturing Sirius in the cold… And the only people he lets through is his relative, and his enemy."

"Me and Kali," Harry began. Dumbledore nodded.

"But, he wants to kill you both… Wanting to kill any relative that has to do with him, and of course you Harry." There was a pause.

"I want you two, with me, and your closest most trustworthy friends that could help you along the journey, Harry. I trust Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron would be a big help."

"Wouldn't the parents freak about this?" Kali asked, not quite understanding.

"Mmm… Well we haven't evidentially told them, yet. I am with you all, so I understand that they would allow that. This is excluding the exams."

"The exams? We don't have to do the N.E.W.T's?" Harry asked, excited. Dumbledore shook his head, chuckling.

"No, Harry. Everyone who takes part in this doesn't have to." Harry sat back down.

"That is all for now." Dumbledore said, standing up. Kali and Harry both stood up.

"I will tell the others next week, Harry. I would like you two and the others to not tell anybody. I would like it to be just between all of you and me." Kali nodded and they soon left the spiral staircase. By now, it was 6 pm and everyone was eating dinner.

"Do you fell hungry? Because I don't…" Kali said sitting down.

"Nope," said Harry full of excitement.

"Loads of homework to do." She said as she looked through all her parchment that was piled on the desk.

"Oh… I forgot about that," he said looking down at all his books piled on a desk next to Kali. Soon, they both started doing their work and stayed up till about midnight. They were the only two in the common room when Kali started to yawn.

"Tired… At least tomorrow is Saturday," she said getting up and stretching. Harry yawned.

"Yep," replied Harry.

"Night, Harry," she said with her books in her hands, and started to walk up the stairs.

"Good night."

"Wake up, Kali… Wake up."

"Mmm…" Kali said as she covered her head in frustration. Someone lifted the pillow.

"Kali… Come, on. I got a surprise."

"What?" She awoke opening her eyes. She was in a common room with green furniture all around, everything was blurry and when she tried to grab her glasses someone pulled her up, before she could grab them, and kissed her lightly on the lips. When she pushed away, she could see someone in front of her, but it wasn't Harry.

"Harry?" She asked confused.

"No… The one you have been waiting to talk to for a very long time."

"Dad?"

"…No." He said. The guy was getting impatient and finally blurted it out.

"Kali…"

"You're Kali?" The guy smirked, and started to laugh.

"Kali!"

"What?" Kali awoke and found she sweating. Hermione was in front of her. Kali hastily put on her glasses.

"Kali, you okay?" She asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You were yelling out names in your sleep," said Hermione.

"Oh… Uh… Nightmare…" She thought up.

"Okay," said Hermione, confused, sitting back in her bed and looking at the clock beside her bed. It was 6 o'clock. There was a grunt coming from Darian's bed and she awoke with a start, shouting.

"Ronald no!" She yelled opening her eyes. There was silence as Hermione and Kali stared. Luckily, no one else awoke, and Kali shook her head and went back to sleep. In the morning she got dressed and headed downstairs, finding everybody eating already.

"Had a nice sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly," said Kali.

"Mail," Seamus said, looking up at the owls above him. One was pooping in his pumpkin juice.

"Aww! Nasty!" He said picking up his drink and staring at it. A letter landed in front of Kali, on her empty plate.

"Wonder what it could be," she said opening it. She stared at it for a couple of minutes, and then started to put the letter in her pocket.

"I'm… I'm going to go…"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Kali shook her head and began to leave with her arm covering her eyes. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione.

"Hope she's okay. It's her birthday you know."

"It is?" Harry exclaimed choking on a piece of egg. Ron patted his back and Harry swallowed it. Hermione nodded, then looked at where Kali sat and found a piece of parchment. She picked it up and skimmed through it. Hermione gasped.

"No wonder!"

"What?" Asked Ron, pumpkin juice spilling over his chin from his mouth.

"Look at this." She handed them the parchment.

"No way!" Ron yelled pumpkin juice flying everywhere.

"Eww!" Seamus yelled as some pumpkin juice got splattered into his face.

"Sorry," Ron said as he wiped his mouth.

"I never knew… I thought they were…" Harry stopped. He shouldn't be saying these things aloud and not to Ron and Hermione, just yet. Dumbledore would soon tell them.

"Thought they were what, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Alive," thought up Harry.

"Yeah, me too."

"But didn't she say she lived in an orphanage?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but you never know Hermione. They could be still alive and wanted to get rid of her."

"Get rid of whom?" Darian asked as she walked up to Ron.

"I'm going," said Harry.

"Okay, Harry," Hermione, said.

"You don't know what you're missing."

"Oh, I know." He said and left. He did not want to be near the couple at this point, and wanted to see where Kali was. Harry heard a sob from outside and found her sitting on a bench looking at the sunrise.

"Kali?" Kali wiped her tears and turned around.

"You… You okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine…Really…" She stammered.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to look her in the eyes.

"My… My dad died…" There was a pause as Kali sniffled and grabbed her legs.

"I knew he was alive… But he could have said something… That… That he was alive."

"I'm… I'm sorry to hear that…" Harry said, not thinking of what to say.

"It's not your fault…" She said. There was a long pause and Kali got up and they both went in, in silence.

The next couple of weeks were so slow, now that Kali was crying and barely talking to anyone. But as soon as it was Halloween her spirits rose. Everybody ate like pigs, making sure that no one would steal all the sweets. The next morning, everyone felt sick as dogs and luckily there wasn't any school. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny soon all knew about saving Sirius. They thought it was a splendid idea and began to talk about it a little every weekend night at around midnight when everyone was asleep.

The first Quidditch match of the year was starting, and Kali was all dressed up. It was raining and everyone had to wear special goggles. Especially since they had glasses.

"And here we have the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Yelled Colin Creevy into the microphone, making everybody's ears hurt.

"Colin! Softer!" Yelled Professor McGonagall.

"What? Oh! Yes, professor." He said a little embarrassed.

"And here we have the new Chaser! Kali Horita! With Ginny Weasley and Katie Bell! With our beaters, they return! Fred and George Weasley!" Everyone cheered very loud at this. "Our keeper is the one and only Ron Weasley! With our seeker, Harry Potter!" The crowd roared with screams full of girls.

"And… The Slytherin team." Colin said sadly. There was boos and hisses from the Gryffindors.

"Now, let's all play fairly," said Madam Hooch. She opened up the trunk and the Quaffle was released.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!"


	4. Quidditch

Chapter 4

Quidditch

Kali flew toward the Quaffle but got there to late. A Slytherin Chaser already caught it.

"Slytherin takes the Quaffle!" Yelled Colin.

"But Ginny manages to steal it! Beautiful girl she is." The whole Quidditch team laughed while Ginny turned red.

"COLIN!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry, Professor."

Darian was waving to Ronald when the Quaffle went through one of the hoops.

"Slytherin scores," Colin said sadly as he added ten points.

"Ronald pay attention to the Quaffle not the girl!" Harry yelled.

"Can't handle your own teammate without him looking at a girl can you, Potter?"

"Shut it Malfoy." He said.

"And Malfoy has seen the Snitch!" Colin yelled into the microphone, making everyone cup their hands over their ears. Once Harry heard this he zoomed towards Malfoy.

"Harry is on his tail!" He lowered his voice, seeing Professor McGonagall. Harry past Kali, making her robes fly and was side by side with Malfoy. Chasing the Snitch around the whole Quidditch field until Malfoy got hit in the head with a Bludger passing by and fell into the crowd. Harry stared for a second and saw Cho staring at him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then the snitch appeared in front of him and Harry swarm to catch it, yet it went higher and higher into the sky. There was a big strong wind that hit him and almost blew him off his broom, but luckily he held on with his feet dangling.

Harry was struggling to stay on but couldn't lift his legs to the broom. There was even more rain and soon his hands slipped off. Harry screamed as he fell about a hundred feet from the ground.

"What's that noise?"

"I don't know," you could hear people talk as Harry was falling…

Kali looked up and saw a tiny speck in the sky. Then thought, _Where's Harry?_

In the next second, you could see Harry instead of a speck, dropping down growing larger and larger. Now the whole crowd was standing up. Cho had her hands cupped over her mouth and Colin was in silence.

"Somebody do something!" Someone yelled out in the distance and it was Darian. Kali knew what to do. She flew under Harry, jumped off her broom, and caught him before he landed making them both slam to the ground…

Harry awoke with his friends surrounding him in the hospital wing.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked sitting on his bed.

"Not exactly," he began, looking at Hermione's blurry face.

"Harry… Do you know what happened?"

"No, after I fell it went black." Hermione handed him his glasses. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, you don't remember anybody catching you?"

"Someone caught me? From a hundred feet?" Harry asked shocked. Hermione nodded.

"But who would…?" Neville and Ginny were over Harry and moved apart from each other, so that Harry could see the person in the other bed. Kali was lying down, unconscious, with her broken glasses on the table and her broom under the bed.

"She… She saved my... my life?" Harry stammered. Hermione nodded and so did Darian.

"Alright everybody. I think Mr. Potter has had enough excitement for one day. Move along." Madam Pomfrey said as she urged the people through the door. Now, Harry got a good glance of Kali. She was breathing but she lay there as if she was never going to wake up again.

Throughout the rest of the day, Harry and Kali had to stay in the hospital wing. Harry kept on glancing at Kali every minute.

"Ah… Terrible thing happened to her…" Madam Pomfrey said when Harry was eating his dinner.

"The poor girl has a broken back and twisted arm, saving your life. If she haven't done that... I suppose you'd be dead right about now, Mr. Potter." Harry glanced at Kali and stopped eating.

During the night, there was a groan from Kali's bed.

"Mmm…" She groaned turning over, facing Harry. Harry looked at her, unable to sleep.

"What happened?"

"You… You saved my life…" Harry responded, getting red in the face.

"Huh? I did?"

"Yes, at the Quidditch match."

"Oh…"

"Thanks," said Harry. Kali nodded, and put the covers over her.

"Good night, Harry."

"…Night"

"So, Harry. Mum was asking me if you wanted to come over for Christmas."

"Sure, Ron," said Harry, putting on his shoes. Harry was getting out of the hospital wing today while Kali was staying another day.

"And you know, maybe your girlfriend," said Ron nudging him in the ribs.

"Well, off you go, Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey walking over to Kali's bed, making Ron jump. "Have a good Christmas if I don't see you back here before then." And off Harry went back to the common room.

"Harry, I'm going to meet Darian. I'll see you." Said Ron, heading towards the library.

"Right… See you."

"Hi, Harry."

Harry looked up, seeing Cho smiling at him.

"Hi, Cho," said Harry smiling.

"Are you okay, Harry?" said Cho, both of them walking over to a classroom door.

"I'm… I'm fine." Said Harry, starting to feel a bit warm…

Cho blushed, looked up and the looked back at Harry. Harry noticed that there was mistletoe under the door. The next second, Harry and Cho had their lips pressed together as if they would never be broken. Yet, Kali was staring at them, wide-eyed. Harry felt as if he was being watched and opened one eye to see who was. He was surprised and broke the kiss. Cho was shocked to see someone standing there.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I… I just needed to grab my books from the classroom… Since, I forgot to… But… I can… I can come back later…" Stammered Kali and she left.

"Harry, I'm… I'm sorry," said Cho.

"It's… It's okay, Cho." Said Harry and he started to run back to the common room, seeing Kali running up ahead of him.

"Kali! Wait up!" Said Harry as he ran up to catch up with her. When she entered the common room.

As the entered the common room, Harry could hear Kali running up the steps and slamming the door behind her. There was silence for a while, as Harry sat down on the couch.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she sat next to him, putting down her book. "Kali saw… Cho and I… She saw us… Well, we kissed," stammered Harry.

"What?" Hermione was shocked.

"I mean I didn't mean it… Well…"

"Harry, didn't you know that… Kali liked you?" Blurted out Hermione.

"I… I wasn't supposed to tell you that…"

"Why?" Asked Harry, a little interested…

"Well, she… She told me to keep it a secret," said Hermione playing with the end of her book.

"She… She did?"

"Harry! Just tell her you like her already!" Yelled Hermione standing up by now. The whole common room was staring at the two. And Hermione sat down next to Ginny, feeling embarrassed, hiding her face in the book.

Throughout the rest of the month, Kali was mostly shut up in her room, but came out a little more each day. Harry didn't have the nerve to talk to her anymore, but thought maybe he could ask her to the Yule Ball.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall one day after class, with only one person left in the classroom, Kali. "And, Miss Horita." Kali looked up at this point, from putting her books away in her bag.

"The Yule Ball is tomorrow as you see. And Miss Horita, doesn't know how to dance. In your case, Mr. Potter, I prefer you should have some lessons, too; to refresh your memory a bit," said Professor McGonagall, because Harry kept on stepping on every girl's foot when he went to a dance.

"Since this is both of your last class, we could start now, if you have no other plans or are not going to the Yule ball." Kali nodded her head, not thinking what she was doing.

"Good. Now," started Professor McGonagall moving the desks with her and turning on the music player with her wand.

"Let's get started."

"Now," she said as the music began to play.

"Mr. Potter, put your hand clasped in her hand." They did as such. "And one hand on her waist." Harry did this slowly and nervously.

"Good, now Miss Horita put your other hand on his shoulder." Kali did so and Harry could feel her light hand on his shoulder.

"Now, move back with your left leg, Miss Horita and then right and then forward with your left and forward with your right… Now pick her up and twirl her, Mr. Potter." This went on for about thirty minutes until the both of them were tired.

"That's enough," said Professor McGonagall. "It should be enough for tomorrow. Now, have a good time."


	5. The Yule Ball

Chapter 5

The Yule Ball

The Yule Ball was coming fast and Kali was running throughout her dormitory.

"At least I got a better dress robe this year," said Ron looking at his black and white dress robe.

"True," laughed Harry, remembering the one from their fourth year.

As they entered the common room, they saw Hermione waiting for them, with Darian by her side.

"Hi, Ronald," Darian said blushing. She was in a purple dress with a flower on it.

"You look fantastic." Ron said as Darian gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" Asked Ron.

"Not really, I'm waiting for Kali… Kali!" Darian yelled making Hermione jump and moving closer to Harry. "Are you ready?"

"Uh… Go on without me! I'll be down soon," replied Kali.

"You guys go, I'll wait," said Darian and the trio started to walk down the stairs.

"So, who is your date Hermione?"

"Neville."

"Neville?" Ron asked surprised.

"So? He dances great and he's nice."

"The next thing you know, she's going to be dating the guy and then you won't know what happens!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Sorry," he said looking the other way. Soon, they were down in the Great Hall were students were slow dancing. Harry and Ron waited for something to happen…

"Kali, take off your sweater."

"I'm not."

"Kali…" Darian stared at her for a second and Kali finally gave in and she took it off.

"Darian, I can't see ANYTHING without my glasses!"

"The contacts will work fine, now go!" Darian smiled pushing Kali, almost making her trip.

"Harry," said Ron nudging him in the ribs.

"What?"

"Look," Ron pointed at Kali.

Harry looked and stared at the site of her. She was in a blue strapless dress and had her hair down that was shimmering in the light. Her hair was about as long to her waist and she has no glasses on.

"Wow," said Harry going to walk up to her but stopped, seeing all the people staring at her. He sure didn't want the attention. Kali walked down and soon sat down when everybody stopped looking at her.

"Who's that?" Someone asked.

"That's the new girl," you could hear everybody whisper. But soon the music began. Ron asked Darian and the two of them were dancing, and Hermione was sitting next to Kali.

Harry began to walk close to Kali, but waited for Hermione to leave.

"So, who's your date?" Kali asked Hermione.

"Oh, no one in particular…" Hermione said smiling.

"You know… You should be dancing with that guy over there." Said Kali pointing over to someone in the corner looking all over for Hermione.

"Oh… Uh… Yeah, but are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not very good with these Balls." Hermione wasn't paying attention but caught site of Harry.

"Well… Okay." She said rather fast and took off. Harry soon began to walk towards her, but then stopped feeling his stomach turn over.

"Harry," said someone. Harry turned around and saw Darian and Ron.

"Go," said Darian.

"Uh…"

"Oh, come on Harry. She likes you!"

"She does?"

"Harry, you know it!" Darian began to get irritated. Ron nodded.

Harry began to walk towards Kali and Kali looked at him.

"Hi," said Kali rather shy.

"Umm… Hi. Would you… I mean… If you want… Would you like to dance with me?"

"Uh… Sure," said Kali standing up as a slow song began.

As everyone was dancing Kali and Harry were smiling at each other. Once the song was done, Kali and Harry sat down, tired.

"That was really… tiring," said Kali as she sat down.

"Yeah…" Both of them laughed…

"Thank you, Harry," said Kali at ten o'clock at night when everyone went to sleep. The two of them were sitting in the common room on a couch near the fireplace.

"Your welcome," said Harry starting to get a little nervous…

Kali leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed and turned and moved in towards her lips…

After a few minutes, Kali broke away from the kiss and smiled, looking at them both as they were wrapped around in each other's arms…

"Good Night, Harry," said Kali. She smiled and walked up to her dormitory. Harry smiled.


	6. An Incredible Day

Chapter 6

An Incredible Day

For the past few days, Kali was smiling at Harry every now and then and once were caught under the mistletoe with Harry by Ron and Darian.

"Oh!" Kali said once she was out of Harry's hands when they entered the common room at six A.M. in the morning. Darian was giggling and Ron was smiling. Harry was scratching his head and they stayed apart from each other the whole day…

"Is there a Kali in here?" Some girl asked in the girl's showers.

"Hmm?" said Kali as she was heading out the door.

"Oh, um Harry said he wanted to meet you out in the Great Hall," said the girl with black short hair.

"Oh, um… Thanks," said Kali and she put a spell to make her hair dry and headed off to the Great Hall.

"Harry," said Seamus entering the common room, panting, trying to get Harry's attention as he was looking into the fire thinking why Kali wasn't there in common room.

"Harry."

"Huh?" Harry said looking up from the fire.

"Kali's near the Great Hall. Someone said she wanted to talk to you. But Malfoy's there…" Once Harry heard this, he started to run out of the common room, with Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Seamus on his tail.

"Not again," sighed Seamus as he walked back down.

"Harry," said Hermione when she passed him.

"I can't stop now Hermione!" He yelled.

"I just saw Kali in the showers and Pansy just told her to go into the Great Hall," yelled Hermione, but that's all that Harry heard because he ran faster once he heard this.

"Harry?" said Kali, but no one was around except two boys that were muttering to each other near the Great Hall. Kali looked around the corner but didn't find him…

The two boys snickered and came out from the shadows…

"Harry's over here," said Crabbe with Goyle by his side.

"Oh, uh thanks," said Kali not sure what they were doing. Then they grabbed her by the arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" She said dropping her towel and toothbrush. The two of them just snickered. Kali began to panic. She looked to her right and saw Harry running down the spiral staircase.

"Har-" Kali began but Goyle put his hand over her mouth.

"Bring her in here, Crabbe, Goyle," said a guy with blond sleek hair.

"Draco Malfoy," said Kali in shock as Crabbe and Goyle closed the door behind them. They were in a storage closet and Draco Malfoy was sitting on a stool.

"Yes," he said.

"But, what do you want with me?" Kali asked. Malfoy took out a bottle of pink liquid and shook it, then showed it to her.

"Love… Love potion?"

"Yes, Miss Smart one."

"Kali," yelled Harry from the other side of the door, who was now pounding on the door with everybody else. Kali thought for a minute and yelled.

"I'm in here! Malfoy is going to-" She started but to late. Crabbe grabbed her by the arms and tilted her head back while Goyle opened her mouth and Malfoy poured in the love potion. Goyle closed her mouth instantly, making sure she would swallow it. Crabbe swung her forwards almost making her topple over onto a broom, but opened her eyes to see. She looked around and the first person she saw was… Malfoy.

"Draco," started Kali.

"Yes?" Said Malfoy lovingly.

"I've been waiting to tell you this," said Kali swallowing down gulps of air and walking closer to Malfoy.

"I… Your eyes… They're so… Beautiful…" Kali blushed taking hold of Malfoy's hands. _Crap, did I just say that, _thought Kali.

"You hair, so sleek. Oh, Draco I love you!" She said and kissed him lightly on the lips with Malfoy's arms rapped around her. At this point, Crabbe and Goyle opened up the door and there standing was Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, Ron and Harry.

"Bloody Hell," said Ron in shock.

"What's the matter, Potter, Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked. Seamus jumped and moved so that she could get a good site of the two.

"Malfoy!" Yelled Professor McGonagall making Malfoy break away.

"I assume you used love potion on this girl," she said taking the broken bottle from the floor.

"Fifty points from Slytherin! This is banded from school! You knew that! Detention this Saturday! If you don't come, you will be suspended!"

Harry smiled and Ron snickered.

"It's late for all of you to all go back up to your common rooms," said Professor McGonagall putting the bottle into her pocket.

"Now," said Professor McGonagall irritated. "You two," she pointed at Kali and Malfoy. "Stay apart. And if I catch you two together then its detention for both of you!" That was it and soon everyone headed back to the common room.

"But, I want to be with him," yelled Kali, trying to get out of Hermione and Neville's arms.

"You'll… Uh… You'll see him… Tomorrow," Hermione lied.

"Oh… Uh… Okay," said Kali, calming down, seeing Malfoy walking away with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Big shock to you, mate," asked Ron.

"Oh. Uh… Yeah," said Harry not really paying attention. Why did Malfoy give Kali that love potion? He never looked at her… lovingly, at least…

The next morning when Kali saw Malfoy she actually ran up to him!

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all ignored it and began to talk to Ginny and Neville. Kali wasn't seen at lunch or dinner that day but was always with Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall didn't notice at all…

For the past few days Kali seemed to be with Malfoy all the time and it soon became Saturday night, when Malfoy had his detention with Professor McGonagall.

When Kali entered the common room at eight o'clock that night Harry was there steaming with anger. Everyone was at Hogsmeade yet Hogsmeade was closing at this hour. Harry did not feel like going to Hogsmeade that day and seeing Kali just made him even aggravated. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kali," he barely shouted making Kali jump as she was walking up to her dormitory. But she stopped and walked back down.

"Yes?"

"I can't take it anymore, Malfoy is not what you think he is."

"Maybe he's not what you think he is," said Kali crossing her arms. "Maybe he's someone sweet. Who cares for you and gives you long loving passionate-"

"Maybe he's someone like this," said Harry grabbing her arms and dunking her into a long passionate kiss, as he couldn't take it anymore. Soon Hermione, Ron, Darian, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Seamus entered the common room laughing but soon stopped seeing the couple in their interlocking kiss.

Soon, Harry broke the kiss not even seeing the people staring from the portrait hole. Kali opened her eyes and smiled. Harry stood her up.

"Harry," said Kali rubbing his cheek. Harry was confused.

"Kali, do you remember anything when Malfoy kissed you?"

"Malfoy kissed …me?" Kali took her hand off Harry's cheek.

"Well, we saw it… And he put a love potion in you…"

"Yes, I remember that part. Oh, I'm sorry Harry," said Kali putting her arms around Harry's neck.

"It's going to get mushy," whispered Ron and all of them backed out of the portrait hole.

"It's… It's okay," said Harry beginning to get a little uncomfortable as he put his arms around her waist… The two of them leaned in, into a long passionate kiss. Soon Harry's tongue was moving into Kali's mouth…

Soon, Christmas Break was ending and a new year began. The first class of the day was potions and of course Professor Snape always had a bad attitude.

"Unfortunately," began Professor Snape closing all the windows with his wand and turning on the projector, "we have to learn about… Puberty." Kali's eyes grew **VERY WIDE**.

"OH GOD," whispered Kali her hands to her head and her elbows on her lap. She was staring at the floor with wide eyes.

"What's Puberty?" Someone asked.

"Puberty is… It's developing into your mature self; Mr. Finnigan," began Professor Snape with irritation and nervousness in his voice.

"Any other questions?" No one raised their hands.

"Now, to begin with," but Professor Snape got interrupted.

"Why do we have to learn this exactly," asked Seamus now full of fear.

"I do not know why. Now please stop interrupting me and ask Dumbledore if you are so interested. And if you are, Mr. Finnigan, why don't you tell us what this seems to be exactly?" Snape said with irritation, pointing at a girl's body part.

"Uh… Well, it's… It's uh… I… Uh," stammered Seamus trying not to look at the screen.

"Hmm… Yes, I thought so," said Professor Snape while Kali was slouching in her chair now her hands over her face.

"Now, everybody in this single classroom has to learn about this. I do not know why," he said glancing at Seamus who know had his hand on his head like Kali.

Soon Snape saw Ron sleeping by Harry's side. Snape walked over to his desk and slammed down a book. Ron woke up in a start.

"Mr. Weasley! Sleeping in class? Five points from Gryffindor! If I find you sleeping in my class one more time you will get detention for every Sunday night till school is out," snapped Snape. "What is this part of the body, Weasley?" Every one was staring at him because what Snape was pointing at was a picture of a girl's waist.

"Oh… Uh… The waist," said Ron nervously but really knew what it was.

"No, Weasley, it isn't. Now, where were we?" Started Professor Snape and soon he got into how to make babies and what each part of the body is.

"Now, we will have a test this Monday. Be prepared. And-" but Professor Snape caught someone who wasn't in their seat.

"Miss Horita?" Kali jumped up and was now in her seat as she was on the floor. Harry was sitting behind her and by her side was Hermione who was now really red in the face.

"I assume you have been paying attention. What is this part of the man's body to be exact?" He said pointing to the lower part of the body.

"That's... That's… Uh," she gulped. Harry, Ron, and the whole room were staring at her now.

"Uh… I… Well… Um…"

"Yes?" Snape wasn't giving out on this one.

"It's the… The… Uh… The lower part of the body?"

"Hmm… Not what I'm looking for," said Snape and saw Draco Malfoy snickering, as he was now mad at his plan backfiring with Kali.

"And what are you snickering about Draco?" Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is this part of the body? Hmm?" Said Snape pointing at what Ron was trying to figure out.

"That's the… That's the… I… I'm not sure," said Malfoy quietly.

"Because maybe you weren't paying attention and looking at some girls and giving them looks I suppose." Harry and Ron laughed under their breaths.

The bell rang and they were off onto their next period.

"Study!" Yelled Professor Snape as everyone ran out of the classroom

"That was horrific," said Kali as she and Harry were walking down the corridor to their next class. Harry nodded, but didn't really mean it…

At the end of class, Harry and Kali decided to go to Hogsmeade since it was a Friday and very little people where at Hogsmeade. Even though Kali and Harry felt very uncomfortable being together since that Puberty lesson, they still went out to Hogsmeade. _Maybe I know something that can break the tension, _thought Kali.

Out of nowhere Kali had her arms around Harry's neck, gave him a long loving kiss and then broke apart and soon started running upwards. Harry was confused but he saw Kali running behind a tree and looking back blushing. _What have I just done? I kissed Harry Potter out of nowhere!_

Soon, Harry began to run after her and the chase was on!

Kali laughed as she zigzagged throughout bushes, trees, shops, and people. Harry smiled seeing her blush. She stopped dead in her tracks and laughed, breathed in air then noticed Harry was a couple yards behind her. Kali began to ran fast, if she didn't she would have been caught. Padma and Patil saw them run by and started to laugh because Kali almost slammed into a tree.

Kali stopped and saw that Harry was two yards away when she almost slammed into the tree. Harry grabbed her arm, laughing, and pulled her into a kiss making them fall flat on their backs and rolling down the hill. Harry broke the kiss once he noticed that they were rolling down the hill. Once they stopped rolling and were on level ground Kali and Harry were laughing and breathing for air.

"Your turn," said Harry smiling, starting to get up but Kali grabbed his leg and made him trip. Kali laughed.

She gently kissed him on the lips while running her hand through his hair. Once they were apart the two of them were red in the face from running and blushing. Kali got up fast, jumped over Harry's arm that was grabbing for his leg and started to run off towards the shops where Harry would get confused trying to find her.

As Harry got up he saw Kali running in between the buildings of Hogsmeade. He hurriedly got up and chased after her. Kali was in the back of the buildings and Harry was in the front, trying to dodge the students who were now entering Hogsmeade. Harry saw Kali running and went through opening of buildings and barely caught her, but she went through another opening that led her to the front of the shops and Harry followed her. Luckily there were no more openings in the buildings and Harry had to catch up with her.

Kali almost slammed into Ron and barely tripped with Harry beside her and went around him. Ron was in shock and laughed at the site of the two. Darian was looking at Harry who had his hair flying in the back of him and later saw Hermione in front of them, dodging her too. Hermione smiled at the site of them. Kali was laughing and soon was caught at an empty bench were they could see the sun. The two of them were like hungry dogs looking for food, but this was different...

Once Harry caught her she smiled and they both leaned in into a tender, affectionate kiss where Harry soon was on top of Kali on the ground. They soon broke the kiss and Kali was blushing very hard that her whole face was a pink color.

"Umm," said Kali nervous now sitting on the bench. Harry now had his arms rapped around her waist and was hugging her tightly as if to never let her go. Harry and Kali kissed a few times and soon began to get something to drink.

"So, then Malfoy got called on!" Kali and Harry laughed drinking butterbeer unable to control them selves. Harry had ordered three cups full of butterbeer and only one for Kali.

"And then I thought, oh god he's probably going to say something stupid!" Kali laughed putting down her butterbeer and breathing deeply. The two of them were laughing about the most stupid things that they would probably never laugh at, but the butterbeer made them feel comfortable with them selves. About the whole place was staring at them now and soon someone had to tell them to leave.

"Sorry," said Kali controlling herself. Harry was still laughing when they got outside and soon the two of them stopped laughing. Now, they were both lying down on the soft grass far away from Hogsmeade and were under a tree.

"You should take off your glasses you know," said Harry taking off her glasses and hanging them on a branch of the tree.

"And maybe unbutton your robe," said Harry not thinking of what he was doing but unbuttoned her robe. This wasn't like him to do something like this…

"But it's cold," said Kali looking up at the sky with it's dark clouds swiveling in the sky.

"I'll keep you warm," said Harry smiling clutching her body to his. Kali smiled...

"Maybe let your hair down out of this scrawny little hair tie," he said pulling out the hair tie and throwing it somewhere.

"That's better," said Harry as he began to kiss Kali passionately. Maybe it was the butterbeer working in, making him feel as if he's drunk.

"Maybe you should take off your glasses Mr. Potter," said Kali giggling taking off his glasses and hanging them up where hers were. _What AM I doing?_

Kali smiled and soon they began to kiss passionately…

"Harry," said Kali when she heard the bell chime five.

"Mmm," said Harry who was now asleep on the grass. The butterbeer knocked him out.

"It's dinner," she said trying to wake him up.

"Not hungry, I'm tired," said Harry turning on his side so that his back was to Kali.

"Dinner will help you though," said Kali trying to turn him over. Harry finally gave in and turned over so that when he opened up his eyes he was looking at Kali's beautiful, yet blurry, face. Harry grabbed his glasses and looked Kali up and down who now had her clothes wet and sticking to her body from the wet grass.

"You look good," said Harry not thinking on what he was saying. Kali laughed.

"You to, handsome. Now come on, we need some food before we die over here," said Kali getting up and leaning against the tree.

"Oh yeah, I definitely need food," she said trying to get up.

"Here, let me help," he said getting up and looking around for her hair tie. Once he found it he gave it to Kali.

"Thanks," she said tying her hair up.

"Here's your glasses and let me help you with your robe," he said buttoning her robes up. When he met her face he kissed her once more and soon started heading out to the Great Hall.

"Where've you been," said Ron nudging Harry in the ribs.

"Oh, just had a wonderful time with the most beautiful girl in school," said Harry and glanced at Kali who now had her face in her plate full of mashed potatoes. Ginny saw what Harry was staring at and lifted Kali's head. Fred and George were laughing hysterically.

"Kali, you okay?"

"Huh," said Kali awakening from her sleep in her food.

"Oh, uh just tired," she said wiping her potatoes off her face.

After, the two of them ate they both entered the common room to a happy Fred and George whom were laughing over some toys of theirs.

Kali lie down on the couch and fell instantly asleep while Harry walked over to the twins and asked what they were up to, since he hasn't spoken to them for a while.

"Just our latest invention, that tells one's secret or one fact about them," said George.

"Here let's try it on your girlfriend, Harry," Harry blushed at this.

"'Wouldn't give up Harry for the world. Loves him desperately.'" Read Fred.

"Aw, how sweet," joked Fred. Harry said goodbye and walked over to his girlfriend who was now asleep on the couch. Soon, he fell asleep and found himself later in the night sleeping on his side with his arm around Kali's waist. He looked up shocked. Kali was cuddling up to him as if to never let him go. He gently kissed her on the cheek and went back to sleep.

He awoke the next morning to Kali moving around and facing him, still asleep.

"Morning," said Harry who saw that is was ten a.m., the time that breakfast started.

"Mmm," mumbled Kali opening one eyelid.

"Harry," said someone entering the door. Kali was shocked and rolled off the couch.

"Ugh," she mumbled trying to get up. Harry hoped that whoever it was didn't see them sleeping together.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something," asked Colin who had a camera with him and a piece of parchment.

"Uh… no, Colin." Kali got up, sat down on the floor, and fell back again.

"Okay. Well, Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you," said Colin walking up to Harry and handing him the parchment to him.

"Uh… Thanks, Colin," said Harry opening the letter as Colin left and took one glance at the two of them. Kali was now rubbing her head as she looked at the parchment.

Harry,

Please come to my office. I would like you to come early as to not ruin your weekend. Thank you.

Dumbledore

P.S. I like Chocolate Frogs.

"I'm going to see Dumbledore," said Harry putting the parchment into his pocket.

"Okay," said Kali who now lay back down on her side while Harry got up.

"See ya," said Harry but Kali was soon asleep.

"Chocolate Frogs," he said as he was walking up to the gargoyle. The gargoyle leapt aside and Harry entered onto the spiral staircase.

"Come in," said Dumbledore right before Harry knocked.

"Hello, Harry." Harry sat down on the chair as Dumbledore's hand ushered him to.

"I brought you here today, because there is something important I need to discuss with you, about your girlfriend." Harry listened intently.

"She has a strange way of a becoming a witch at Hogwarts. I would like to show you and help me. It would be like… Calling it an assignment," said Dumbledore who was now taking out his Pensieve.

"I have received some thoughts from Miss Horita that seem to interest me," he said pouring a bottle containing white strands of hair floating in the bottle into the Pensieve.

"Now, please put your head into the Pensieve." Harry did as he was told and stuck his head into the Pensieve feeling himself falling in and landing in a small but old house. Dumbledore landed safely beside him.

There was a girl who had long brown hair and glasses, who was the age of fourteen that was rolling out some doe. She cut out some shapes with some cookie cutters and gently put them down, putting them on a pan and lifting them into the oven. She came back to the table where the doe was rolled out and the oddest thing was that the roller came to her hand from three feet away, without the girl noticing it, she grabbed it, who thought it was there and started to cut some cookie with cookie cutters.

"Harry, as you can tell this is Kali when she was the age of twelve. She lived in the United States of America." Harry was shocked. No wonder why she didn't have an English accent.

"But, she was born in England, yet her parents were only visiting and had her there. They brought her back to the USA not knowing anything about Magic except of her father who knew one friend and left pleasantly to their home with their only daughter," said Dumbledore still staring at the fourteen-year-old Kali cooking cookies.

"Okay, dad I'm done," yelled Kali from the kitchen and found her father coming out of his bedroom next door to the kitchen. His dad had glasses and brown hair and looked very handsome.

"Have a good time," said a woman coming into the kitchen from another door that led to the living room. The lady had brown long hair with brown eyes and was slim.

"Come on mom, you could come too," said Kali smiling and washing her hands at the same time.

"You sure? Beth wouldn't mind would she," asked Mom.

"No she won't mom. She loves you like her own family!"

"Oh yeah, and she hates me," said her dad leaning against the wall smirking.

"No, she loves both of you," said Kali smiling while putting on a cap.

"Well, Cheaper By The Dozen Two would be pretty good to see," decided her mom.

"Oh, stop deciding and come on already," said Kali who was getting impatient.

"Okay, okay. Let's go to the movie theaters," said her mom and they headed out to the car that was outside.

"I think that is enough, Harry," said Dumbledore as they landed back in his office.

"Do you know what a movie theater is, Harry? I would assume since you live with Muggles." Harry nodded.

"Well, Kali as you know is a witch now. But if she wasn't born in London, she wouldn't have been Voldemort's cousin this very day and also not a witch."

"But, wouldn't she still be Voldemort's cousin if she was born in the USA? And wouldn't her last name be Riddle? Not Horita?"

"Hmm… That came to me to. But then I thought, there was only one reason why Lord Voldemort would go to a young girl in the USA."

"Why is that, sir?" Harry asked confused.

"Because, he had to travel somewhere far away, from Hogwarts and London, to transport his powers to the opposite sex that has once been to London." Harry was still confused.

"You are still confused?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, I was too until I saw a couple thoughts of Kali's that brought me up to this conclusion: she saw Lord Voldemort when she was a little baby, and sometimes when babies see something that they think is fairly strange, they will remember once they are older."

"But, what has she seen, sir?"

"She has seen the Adava Kedavra curse been used on her own mother by accident."

"But, wasn't that her mum, in what we just saw?"

"Ah… Well, I was searching around the house and saw some pieces of paperwork that said the mother was a nanny, yet Kali called her mother and she was like a mother to her." Harry nodded.

"And if you do remember, Harry, you have heard that ago, her dad has died so sudden?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, how that happened to be exact, would you like to know? Or have a hint."

"Well, this is just a thought, but… Did he die because of Voldemort?" Dumbledore nodded.

"He was trying to save a friend of his, who knew him very well while visiting London the day when Kali was born, and was a wizard, yet found out he was a werewolf. Her dad died that very sad day."

"How did he know him, sir?"

"By bumping into him at London."

"I think that is it for now Harry," said Dumbledore who saw that it was ten-thirty p.m.

"You might want to get a good breakfast." Harry got up, nodded, and left. But before he left he just remembered…

"Sir, what is my assignment?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot about that. It is trying to get Kali's thought of going to the movies with her dad, her nanny, and her friend Beth." Harry nodded and left but remembered one last thing.

"Sorry, Professor, but why is Kali Voldemort's cousin exactly?"

"That, Harry, I do not know. That is why we are trying to get the thought."

"But, how am I supposed to do that?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Harry, she is your girlfriend I presume?" Then Harry's mind clicked. Harry nodded and left.

"Goodbye, Harry," said Dumbledore and Harry closed the door behind him.

As Harry was entering the Great Hall he saw Kali just about to leave the table when she saw him and came walking up to him.

"Hey, Harry."

"Kali, I want to go to Hogsmeade with you today," said Harry thinking of some way to get the thought and having a good weekend with Kali.

"But, Harry we went yesterday."

"And your point is?" Said Harry smiling hoping for Kali's mind to think that this was something romantic. Kali looked at him for a few seconds and then her mind clicked.

"Okay, let's go," said Kali still feeling her money in her pocket from yesterday.

As the two of them entered Hogsmeade Harry took Kali's arms and brought her over to a tree.

"So," started Kali but Harry interrupted her with a kiss that she has never felt so romantic in her life. His arms were rapped around her body rubbing her back very slowly. He broke the kiss so suddenly and started to run away looking back and smiling.

Kali remembered this game from yesterday and started to run up to him hiding behind bushes and trees. Harry was confused and soon was looking for her. Kali jumped out in front of Harry and kissed him lightly on the lips and ran off. Harry was chasing her throughout the crowds of people when he noticed Neville and Ginny walking side-by-side laughing.

"Hi, Harry," said Neville who saw him rush by.

"Hey," replied Harry seeing Kali ahead of him who was now running a whole lot faster and could see her just barely exiting on a pathway that led into a path full of trees. Harry followed the path and saw Kali ahead of him leaning against a tree. Her back was to him and Harry jumped out in front of her who saw Kali breathing deeply. Harry laughed and had his hands on the tree, each one by her shoulder. Kali smiled, but was trying to breathe at the same time.

Kali ducked under his arm but tried to catch her as she gave her a kiss barely as she fell but didn't catch her and she fell on her back. Then she started to run.

"Hey!" Yelled Harry. "I kissed you!"

"You did," yelled Kali from thirty yards away.

"Yeah!" Harry smiled.

"I didn't feel it," replied Kali full of laughter.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Kali yelled, now laughing hard. Harry started to run towards her but ran faster and soon was caught at the same tree that the two of them stopped at last night.

"Then… Can you feel this," asked Harry as he had his arms around Kali's waist while hugging her close and Kali's arms around his neck. He kissed her hard so that she could feel it with their tongues moving around in their mouths...

Soon, Harry broke the kiss and Kali was blushing as hard as she would ever go.

"Your turn," said Harry letting go and starting to run off at the fastest speed he ever went. He looked back and didn't see Kali running after him until he stopped and saw Kali running trying to catch up with him. He started running off again and by accident almost slammed into a tree.

"Ow," Harry said touching his scar as a tree branch hit his scar. Kali finally caught up to him, surprised to see him clutching his scar.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Ow. No, I just hit a tree branch that put a splinter into my scar." Kali was shocked.

"Here," said Kali walking him over to a tree near a river and sitting him down and dunking a handkerchief into the river and wringing it out. Kali walked up to Harry and put the wet handkerchief to his head were Harry felt much better.

"We got to get this splinter out," said Kali who tried to get the splinter out carefully with the handkerchief.

"Ow," said Harry touching Kali's arm.

"Don't worry," said Kali who was now carefully pulling out the tiny piece of wood. She grabbed Harry's hand with her other hand and gently put it in his lap. Kali pulled out the piece of wood and put it in the river making sure that it would be gone for sure.

"You might want to take off your glasses," said Kali. Harry took off his glasses as Kali put the cold rag on his scar.

"Ow."

"Yeah, it might sting," she said as she looked at the scar. The scar was how it was before he slammed into the tree.

"It's better," said Kali who handed Harry back his glasses.

"Thanks," said Harry putting on his glasses. Kali smiled and gave him one long kiss and stood up.

"Your turn," she said and started to walk away fast. Harry caught up to her and held her around her waist from the back while twirling her around. Some third years that had a crush on Harry were now watching the two snogging.

"Look at them," said one of them, whom were red in the face from anger. The other two nodded in irritation.

Soon, it started to rain and Kali and Harry were still laughing and smiling at each other.

"Oh, crap," one of the girls, said looking at the couple that was now kissing in the rain.

"I wish someone would kiss me in the rain."

"I will, Carry," said Malfoy walking up to her who was wearing something sleek.

"Draco," said Carry looking him up and down. The other girls were laughing at what Carry was interested in.

"What's it to ya, Draco?"

"Why would you think I would want something from a beautiful Slytherin?"

"Because you're always up to something Draco Malfoy." Malfoy smirked at the sound of his name. Carry and Malfoy were backing into a wall.

"Maybe… Maybe not," said Draco now so close that he could kiss Carry. Carry smirked and kissed Malfoy lightly on the lips with her hand now on his neck. Carry's two friends just backed off and started to watch the other couple kiss in the rain.

Kali saw the two watching and whispered to Harry that they should go somewhere else.

Kali lifted up Harry's robes and his shirts and put her cold hands on his back. Harry jumped up in surprise, turned around and saw Kali laughing, her glasses now covered in water with her hair down losing its hair tie.

"That was freezing cold," yelled Harry rubbing his back.

"And your point is, Potter?" Kali said trying to hold in her laughter.

"When have you called me Potter?"

"Since I called you Mr. Potter yesterday," replied Kali.

"You're not a Professor," said Harry smiling.

"And your point is? I'm still not getting it," said Kali putting her hands up like she didn't know.

"And my point is," said Harry grabbing Kali from behind lifting up her shirt.

"You need payback," said Harry putting his cold hands on her back. Kali screamed.

"Harry, you never open a girl's shirt and put cold hands on their back!"

"Why?"

"Because they get sick very easily," said Kali crossing her arms making up something.

"And your point is," said Harry imitating Kali.

"How funny," said Kali.

"Yes, it seems to be." Kali laughed while Harry smiled.

"You know you remind me of my mother when she use to call my dad Potter."

"I do, do I?" Harry nodded, smirking and kissed Kali lightly on the lips.

"Your turn," said Harry as he started to run off in his wet clothes.

"Oh, I am not running in these wet clothes that feel like they are going to slip off any minute!"

"Why? You a sore loser?"

"For your information I am not a sore loser."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a bad winner," said Kali smiling.

"Oh, yeah. That's it. A bad winner, it's the same thing."

"Well, it's a better way of saying it."

"Uh huh," said Harry ignoring her trying to make her follow him.

"Hey! Don't you dare leave me in the pouring rain!"

"Why? I could leave you any time I want!"

"Evil," muttered Kali under her breath.

"Number one I am your girlfriend," continued Kali.

"You didn't say that the other day when you kissed Malfoy," said Harry turning around and walking backwards.

"That's because I had the love potion in me! How was I supposed to now what I was saying? I was stupid! Idiotic!"

"Okay," said Harry now stopping.

"And number two, you brought me here to Hogsmeade anyway for I don't know what reason," yelled Kali as she was lifting up her head but noticed Harry was in front of her.

"Oh. Sorry was I screaming the whole time?"

"About," said Harry scratching his head.

"Sorry," said Kali and they started to walk upwards.

"And third, I am not a sore loser because I didn't really bring a belt for my pants that are now wet and drooping," she said clutching onto her pants.

"_Accio Kali's Belt!" _Harry yelled and Kali's belt came flying towards her.

"Uh… Thanks," she said as she put on her belt.

"Better now?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, let's get a butterbeer," said Harry hoping that the drink would lighten up Kali's mind. As they entered, they saw many people sitting at every table. The whole place was full.

"Mr. Potter," said Madam Rosmerta. "We are full today, but if you would like and to not make any racket I prefer you to buy a butterbeer now and then leave." Harry nodded and then bought two butterbeers and left.

"Mmm," said Kali as she sipped her butterbeer.

"'Arry," said Hagrid as he came around the corner.

"Hey, Hagrid."

"Haven't talked to you much, have I," asked Hagrid with his umbrella over his large head.

"Not really, sorry," said Harry now worried.

"Oh that's okay. 'O course I see you everyday in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Got a girlfriend, eh, 'Arry?" said Hagrid nudging him in the ribs with his hand since Hagrid was so tall. Harry blushed and Kali choked on her butterbeer.

"Eh, well… Better be a goin'. Madam Rosemerta wanted me to a… Help her."

"Was that our Professor?" Kali asked looking back at Hagrid who had to bend down to enter the Hog's Head.

"Yeah, uh… He lived here at Hogwarts and soon became the Care of Magical Creatures teacher in my third year." Kali nodded and soon put down her cup. Now it was pouring yet the couple was sitting under a tree. Kali smiled and laughed at Harry's wet hair that was sticking out.

"What?" Kali smoothed down his hair.

"Oh… Was that sticking up this whole time?" Harry asked now red in the face. Kali nodded. There were still droplets of rain coming throughout the branches of the tree. A couple of droplets were landing on Kali's face and soon she had to take off her glasses. Her hair was down and her whole body was soaking wet with her clothes stuck to her. Harry looked at her and thought, wow. Harry's thoughts were broken when he saw a rumbling in the bushes. Kali and Harry exchanged glances and soon started to walk over to the bush and saw Darian and Ron leaned up against the tree, their lips pressed together. Harry laughed under his breath and Kali smiled. The two of them backed away slowly to the tree they were at before.

Harry slowly grabbed Kali's hand, which made Kali turn her head.

"Kali," said Harry. Kali looked into his eyes.

"I… I wanted to tell you, that," said Harry but got cut off as there was a ruckus in the lake near them. Darian and Ron stopped kissing and looked at the other couple. All of the four started to walk over to the lake very slowly. After walking around a tree, they saw two-merpeople fighting. One of the merpeople gave a look to the other and dove down into the water leaving bubbles coming up. Kali walked slowly towards the edge and glanced down.

"Kali!" Darian yelled and behind Kali were the two merpeople with their hands out and grabbed Kali. Kali screamed and was dragged down under water. Harry panicked and yelled,

"Ron! Darian! Get someone!" Harry took off his robe and dove into the deep lake…


	7. A Merperson

Chapter 7

A Merperson

As Harry was diving down with one full gulp of air, he saw that Kali was down ahead dragged into a house of some kind and was struggling to get out of the merpeople's hands. Harry swam faster and was soon floating around the small house. He could hear one voice that was scratchy yet dark.

"Put her here," said the voice as Harry was trying to get a look through the house.

"Great," the voice said in happiness. "You may leave and bring the mighty one, as you call it." The merpeople opened the door, without noticing Harry and swam to a palace at the end of the village. Harry was letting low on oxygen and soon had to swim to land. As Harry was swimming one of the merpeople as he saw before was swimming after him. Harry was struggling for air and was soon on land. He pulled himself hastily on the land as the merperson tried to grab at his leg. The merperson finally gave up and dove down back into the lake.

Harry was soaking wet and was panting for air. He lifted his head and saw Dumbledore staring at him.

"Dumbledore," Harry breathed. "Kali… She's down there…"

"Harry, I know. Now just breathe." Harry nodded and soon started to pant again. Ron was by his side looking down into the lake with Darian holding onto his hand.

As Harry was looking down into the lake he saw a little shiny thing bob up from under the lake.

"Professor, what is that over there?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"_Accio!_" Dumbledore said as he flicked his wand. You could see something shiny fly through and Dumbledore caught it in his hand. He opened his hand and saw that it was Kali's glasses.

"It seems to me that Miss Horita has lost her glasses."

"Harry," said Hermione as she came running with Calvin behind her.

"I just heard from Neville and Ginny who heard from Ron," said Hermione.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Darian, I would like all of you to please go up to the school. Mr. Potter and I will stay here and watch for any signs of Miss Horita." Hermione nodded and the three of them left. Harry and Professor Dumbledore stood waiting for any signs of Kali throughout the entire day.

Finally at around eight o'clock there were bubbles coming from the lake and soon saw a head bob up. Harry stared for a minute and saw Kali lift her head.

"Harry," breathed Kali. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kali. You're alive."

"Harry," said Kali with seriousness. "I've changed."

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Said a voice behind him. Harry turned around. It was Seamus and he walked over to Harry. Seamus did not notice Professor Dumbledore and stared at Kali's head in the water.

"What do you mean you've changed?" Harry asked Kali, ignoring Seamus. Kali looked like she sat down on the sand and waved her fin in the air, out of the water. Seamus gasped. You could see Kali's full body now. She still had her Hogwarts shirt on and her pants seemed to be nowhere.

"You're a… You're a merperson?" Harry asked in shock. Kali nodded.

"I don't know how it happened, Harry," said Kali.

"I was grabbed from behind and was dragged down into the water. I couldn't breathe but somehow the merpeople knew that I needed air. They supported me and had an air bubble covering my mouth. I was knocked out after that and I was found in an underwater house, surrounded by a guy, with an air bubble surrounding his mouth. He had a hood covering his head and he said he came there to help me." Kali was stammering by now.

"H-Harry… He said that I would stay like this for the rest of my life," said Kali looking scared.

"Miss Horita," said Dumbledore walking into the water and feeling her fin.

"We are going to assist you into Hogwarts and into a take full of water." Dumbledore then conjured up a tank and filled water into it with his wand.

"Now if you will please jump into the tank if you have enough strength," said Dumbledore and gently lay the tank down. Kali nodded while Harry and Seamus backed away a few steps.

Kali then dove back into the water and jumped out, while putting her hands on the edge of the lake and flipped into the tank making water splash onto the two boys who were watching.

"Sorry," said Kali underwater making bubbles come out of her mouth. Seamus left while wringing out the water of his robe.

"Kali, I am going to put on a cloak over you, is that alright?" Kali nodded, then Dumbledore lowered a quilt over the tank and lifted the tank all with his wand.

People were staring at Dumbledore as the three of them passed through Hogsmeade. The students were whispering about what was in the tank and why he was having it with him.

When they got to the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey shrieked in horror as soon as Dumbledore lifted the quilt.

"Albus! What is that thing?"

"Poppy, this is a very likely student to get into one of these," said Dumbledore.

"Madam Pomfrey, it's me. Kali." Madam Pomfrey had her mouth opened in shock.

"I don't know if we could actually fix this, but Albus we will surely try," said Madam Pomfrey folding up her robe sleeves.

"Ugh," yelled Kali in pain while she was holding onto her stomach and was slowly falling to the bottom of the tank.

"It's getting worse, Albus. I don't think she can take it."

"Poppy, please do something quick," said Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey nodded and held out her wand.

"_Reviviory!_" Madam Pomfrey yelled. Kali screamed! Madam Pomfrey shook her head while Kali was still screaming and said,

"It's not working. They put her on some kind of irremovable spell. We can't get it off of her unless she is in real pain."

"We will have to try anything." Dumbledore paused and walked over to Kali.

"We are going to try anything to get this girl back to her normal self."

Madam Pomfrey hastily turned around mixed up some potions and poured them into the tank. Kali grunted in pain.

"You will feel a lot of pain, Miss Horita," said Madam Pomfrey as she was hurryingly going throughout all her potions.

"She's hurting fast, Dumbledore. We need Professor Snape."

"Harry, please hurry and catch Professor Snape for us. He should be in his office." Harry nodded and ran through the doors while pushing his way through a crowd of third years. When he reached down into the corridor, he opened the professor's door without even knocking.

"Professor!" Harry yelled at the Professor who was sitting down.

"Why are you barging into my classroom, Potter? And on a weekend?" Professor Snape exclaimed, now standing up.

"Professor Dumbledore needs you! He has a student who has just turned into a merperson!"

"Impossible, Potter! Now leave me alone! Or really, tell me the truth why you came barging into my classroom at this late at night?" Snape said as he grabbed Potter by the collar.

"I'm telling the truth! Kali has been turned into a merperson but I don't know how! She's in a tank right now in the Hospital Wing and if you don't give her some potions to be cured she's going to die!" Snape threw Harry onto the floor, quickly grabbed all his potions into a case and ran out of the classroom. Harry got up uneasily and started to run out of the classroom and back to the Hospital Wing.

As Harry entered the Hospital Wing he was gasping for air and saw the water that was now in the tank was spinning around and around.

"She's transforming, Potter!" Madam Pomfrey yelled. "Get over here!" Harry ran over to the other side of the room. Madam Pomfrey now had her body in front of Harry, blocking him if anything was to hurt him.

The water was flying everywhere now, landing on beds, the walls and even Harry. In the split second, you could see a merperson fly out of the tank and landing hard on the floor. Kali was lying on the floor with her hands around her stomach, screaming in pain. Her fin was green and was turning into a skin color. Kali opened her eyes and soon her screaming died down. The fin was soon turning into two light green fins and soon into two normal legs, with pants on.

Kali was breathing very hard by now and soon fainted…

The sun was shinning bright and Kali was asleep on the hospital bed in front of the window, feeling the sunshine in front of three friends. She was asleep for three days now and never awoke.

"I wonder how she is," said Ginny looking down at her. Harry was sitting down in patience, looking down at her stomach that was covered in all kind of scratches and was breathing very slowly.

"I brought her, her homework," said Hermione as she entered the hospital wing with books and pieces of parchment.

"Hermione all you can think about is homework at a time like this?" Ron asked, really annoyed. Hermione gave him a stare as she put the books down next to Harry and left.

"I'm going to go, Harry," said Ron as the clock chimed five.

"Okay," said Harry quietly.

"You'll be alright Harry?" Ginny asked looking up at him. Harry's face was scratched up from the water and had a bandage on his face.

Harry nodded and Ginny left looking worried. Harry stayed there for half more hour looking at her and thinking, that if she were to ever wake up, how he would tell her how he felt. He looked at her hand that was now clutched up like a fist. Harry gently rubbed it and soon her hand began to loosen. Harry's heart leapt and then held her hand. Her hand clutched his hand and he could feel that it was cold as ice.

"Mmm," said Kali as she was finally awakening. Harry looked up with excitement.

When Kali finally opened her eyes, sat up and looked around, she stared at Harry.

"Kali," said Harry smiling, yet Kali didn't smile.

"Umm… Do I know you?" She asked confused and took her hand away from his. Harry was shocked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Kali sat there, staring into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I still don't know who you are."

"And um… Where am I?" She asked looking around and staring at all the books on her bedside table.

"You're in the Hospital Wing." Harry said slowly.

"Oh… What's a Hospital Wing?" Kali asked, with the same face she had when she asked him what were boggarts during Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"It's a place where you get healed, when you're hurt."

"I'm hurt? I don't feel hurt," she said as she was looking at her hands. "But I look hurt. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Harry asked. Kali sat there trying to remember, but shook her head.

"Remember what? I don't remember anything. Your face just seems familiar." Kali said looking into his eyes.

"I remember your eyes, though. It makes me have a certain feeling I never had before. Or if I did have it, I don't remember." Madam Pomfrey entered that made Kali stop talking.

"Oh thank god, you're up," said Madam Pomfrey walking up to her. "You've been sleeping for days, Miss Horita, I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Who are you?" There was a pause.

"I'm Madam Pomfrey my dear child. You must be having side effects. Not to worry. You'll be fine soon my dear. It just might take a couple…days."

"Side effects? From what?"

"From turning into a merperson."

"A merperson?"

"Yes, a sea creature of some sort. Now, if you feel better you could leave."

"Leave? You mean to go home?" Kali asked, confused.

"No, my dear to go back to your house."

"I have my own house?"

"No, but Harry will explain it to you more. He will show you." Harry nodded.

"Okay then," said Kali and soon turned around so that her legs were dangling off the bed. As she got up, she almost fell but Harry caught her.

"This is, very difficult," she said as she was holding onto Harry.

"I… I got you. Just hold onto me," said Harry as he had an arm around her waist and her arm was around his neck. Harry grabbed her glasses, handed then to her and soon walked out of the Hospital Wing. Halfway up the stairs Kali was struggling and her knees were giving out. Harry carried her the rest of the way and when they got the Fat Lady she put her down.

"Why, the little merperson herself is back!" The Fat Lady said in delight. "Welcome back, my dear."

"Umm… Thank you." Kali said staring at the picture that was moving, in shock that it could actually move.

"Kali, do you remember the password?" Harry asked. Kali shook her head.

"Foramina Florala," said Harry and the portrait opened. The two of them began to walk slowly inside and soon were inside the common room. The common room was packed with students and soon her friends surrounded Kali.

"Kali! You're back!" Darian yelled hugging her. Harry was about to say something when Hermione said,

"How are you doing?"

"I'm really sorry, but… Do I know you?" Hermione was shocked and stared at Harry.

"She kind of… Lost her memory."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible," replied Darian.

"She didn't even know who I was," said Harry sitting her down on the couch. Hermione looked around and said,

"Wait, where are your books, Kali?"

"You mean the books by the bedside table?" Hermione nodded. Kali shrugged.

"I'll just go get them," said Hermione and walked out of the portrait hole.

"Maybe she just needs a good sleep. To refresh her memory a bit," suggested Ginny.

"I don't know, Ginny. This could take a while," replied Ron.

Soon, everybody started to crowd around Kali. Hermione brought over her books but realized she didn't even know anything and just helped her out a bit.

When it chimed ten o'clock almost about everybody started to pile out and go to sleep. Ginny had to help Kali up to the dormitory and in the morning, too.

The teachers agreed that Kali would be allowed help walking in between classes, getting to classes, and having a few minutes after the bell rang to get there.

During Herbology that morning, Harry was helping Kali walk over to her stool and set her down.

"Harry," whispered Kali who was now falling forwards. Harry had his back to her as he was trying to pay attention for the second time.

"Harry… Harry," whispered Kali a little louder. "Harry…" But too late. Kali landed flat on the floor on her face.

"Someone, please pick up Miss Horita," said Professor Sprout. Malfoy was laughing under his breath.

The next class was Potions and luckily Kali didn't have to take the 'Puberty' quiz, but had to now.

"Now, Miss Horita, I would like you to do this quiz in ten minutes," said Snape as he was walking down the row of desks and slamming the parchment on her desk.

"Starting-"

"Excuse me, Professor, but what is the quiz about?" Seamus laughed under his breath.

"Puberty, Miss Horita. Start-"

"What's Puberty, if I may ask?"

"Do you not remember? You were here that very day we were learning about it. Or have you not been paying attention lately?" Half of the class was laughing by now.

"I've lost my memory," said Kali staring into his eyes, not showing any expression. Snape stared into her eyes for a second and said,

"Oh… Yes, well… Once you get your memory back, I assume you could take the quiz then… But, if you have lost your memory why have you come back to class?"

"Well, Madam Pomfrey let me out, so I assume that it was okay."

"Hmm… Well, you should be in bed. You should be healing those weak legs." There was a pause.

"I'll let someone help you back to the common room of yours." Snape glanced around.

"A Gryffindor." Harry straightened up.

"Mr. Longbottom." Neville raised his head.

"Bring Miss Horita up to the Gryffindor common room. I supposed you know the password." Neville found his piece of parchment of passwords in his robe pocket and nodded.

Kali soon started to stand and both of them walked out of the classroom slowly.

"Hey," said Harry once he came back from Transfiguration, the last class of the day.

"Hi."

"How you feeling?" Harry asked, sitting down beside Kali.

"Brilliant when I'm sitting down. Not when I'm walking. I feel like I'm about to collapse. And since I've lost my memory, I have no clue where I am, what is going on, or barely who I am." Harry nodded, not thinking about what to say.

"Well, I brought you your homework," he said as he put the books on her lap.

"…I have to read all this?"

"No, no. You have to do some of the pages in it, read it, do an essay, that type of stuff."

"Oh…"

Soon, the two began to start on their homework that took longer than expected since Kali had lost her memory. Kali was asking many questions now that she knew nothing of the whole magic plot and the homework.

"Hey, how's the homework going out?" Fred asked smiling, seeing the two side by side on the couch.

"Who's he?" Kali whispered to Harry.

"Oh he's-"

"'Who's he?' What rubbish. Trying to fake that you don't know me do you?"

"He's Fred Weasley. Ron's elder brother." Harry said, ignoring Fred.

"Seriously Fred, she doesn't know you. Her memory is lost. She doesn't know a thing."

"A thing?" There was a pause and Fred started laughing.

"Well, then do you know who that guy sitting next to you is?" Fred smirked.

"Harry Potter." Kali said, confused. Harry blushed, knowing what Fred was up to.

"Yes, he is. But do you know who he is… to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't he… Help you out a lot?" Fred asked, trying to hold his laughter.

"Shut it, Fred." Harry said and Fred walked away laughing.

"What did he mean, exactly?"

"Oh… Nothing. He meant nothing." Kali was confused, but ignored it and later in the night when everybody left, and it was quiet, she finally figured it out.

"Well, I'm done," Harry, announced stretching. Kali stared at him and looked down at her paper.

"I need help."

"Here, you could copy my paper," he said handing her his piece of parchment. Kali copied it as Harry watched her hand move across her parchment.

"Thanks," she said handing the parchment onto his lap.

"Umm… Kali," said Harry as Kali was getting up and putting her books into her bag.

"Hmm?"

"What Fred meant earlier," he said as Kali was sitting down, "he meant to say that… We're kind of…"

"Harry, I get it," Kali said staring into his eyes as she smiled for the first time in days.

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her. He didn't know what made him do it, but he did it even though Kali didn't know much about him, since her memory was gone.

Kali's hands were moving up and around his neck, while his arms were rapping around her waist.

Kali's mind fully clicked now. She remembered everything; how she was turned into a merperson, magic, everything. Kali broke the kiss and blushed.

"Harry," said Kali. Harry knew something was strange… How she broke the kiss so suddenly.

"I remember. I remember what happened. I remember everything. Harry, my memory isn't lost anymore."

"What? That's brilliant!" Kali laughed and kissed him again…

"So, you still got to take the Puberty test," Ron was saying as he and Kali were walking to Potions.

"Great," she said pretending to smile.

"Sit down," commanded Snape once everybody piled in.

"Now, since Miss Horita has finally gotten her memory back. I assume you would like to take the Puberty quiz now?"

"Hmm… Yes, well then. Here is your test and start while we are beginning on our lesson that you will miss if you do not finish this in exactly ten minutes." Kali nodded and began to start on her test. Luckily, she finished in that amount of time and soon took out her Potions book to begin on the lesson.

"So, how do you think you did on the quiz?" Ron asked once they got out of Potions.

"Oh… Well, I guess okay."

"Okay? Okay? Just okay?" Ron barely exclaimed. Kali laughed and looked up.

"Yeah. Why? I mean it's just… Learning… About-"

"It's different! Not just plain learning about potions, spells, or… Or… Or even plants! It's learning how we… We… Well…"

"Develop?" Darian said as she came up behind Ron. Ron shuttered at the word.

"Don't you dare remind me of that word," said Ron smiling and leaned in to kiss Darian.

"I'm gonna just… Leave… Umm… Okay, bye." Kali turned around rather fast and almost slammed into Harry right behind them.

"Umm… Hi." Kali said as she was blushing.

"Hi," said Harry, also blushing.

"Well, lookie here." Came the irritating voice of none other than…

"Malfoy shut it. We hear about enough crap from you." Kali said staring up into his eyes.

"Ooo… Little grumpy today are we?" Malfoy said putting his hands into his pockets.

"Having trouble in the hallway?" Kali turned her head and saw Professor Severus Snape walking towards the group.

"No, Professor. We were actually leaving," said Kali giving one stare at Malfoy, turned around and walked away with Harry behind her.

The weekend came pretty fast for the five: Hermione, Darian, Ron, Harry, and Kali. Harry was always nervous around Kali even more than usually, because every time he would go up to her, for the past day, he would get all nervous. Finally, he got up all his courage and asked to go to Hogsmeade with her. Of course, Kali accepted and they both entered Hogsmeade nervously at first, but soon start to talk about something…

"Umm… So… Did you notice that Dumbledore hasn't asked for us to go along on the journey yet?" Kali asked, with an unevenness feeling rambling inside her.

"Yeah," said Harry, but that was all he could say, he wanted to say more but couldn't move his lips to do so.

"Well… What did you want to do?" Kali asked. Harry was thinking about that question, when she would ask it, and what to say…

"I…" He didn't want to say I'm not sure, and make Kali think that he brought her out here for nothing.

"I wanted to… I…" He stopped walking and looked down at the floor for a second.

"Kali." Kali was staring at him.

"I … I wanted to tell you," he stammered. "Something… Important…" Kali's heart stopped.

"What is it, Harry?" Harry looked into her eyes and thought: _I can't do this. Just stop here and say… Say… What?_


	8. Valentine's Day Dance

Chapter Eight

Valentine's Day Dance

"Umm… It's about to rain… Let's go under the tree," said Harry grabbing her hand. Once they sat down under the tree Kali kept on staring at Harry.

"I… I wanted to…" How was he supposed to tell her? Just say I love you like that? What would she say? Does she feel the same way? Harry, not thinking of what to do, kissed her. Kali was surprised but put a hand up to his neck. Harry, wanting it to last forever, broke away, wanting to tell Kali so bad, now that he had enough courage.

"I love you," he said quietly. Kali stared into his eyes, not believing what she just heard. She slowly moved closer to Harry kissing him gently and pulling away slowly.

"I love you, too." Kali smiled and kissed him again…

Harry and Kali were back together and were seen in the common room late at night bundled up by the fire with the same couple every night, Darian and Ron. Yet, Valentines was around the corner and that meant…

"There will be a Valentine's Dance for six and seventh years," announced McGonagall. Ron groaned.

"And everyone is supposed to buy masks."

"What kind of masks?" Seamus asked, not raising his hand.

"Masks that will cover the top part of your face. Any kind will do. You could buy them at the store in Hogsmeade, Mr. Finnigan," said Professor McGonagall.

"Now," she continued. "The point of the Valentine's Day dance is to find your date, or whoever you are going with, while wearing the mask and dressed up in your dress robe. There will be a contest for the best-dressed couple. So, Professor Flitwick and I will be looking at every couple and pick the best. It will be the same as the Yule Ball." Then the bell rang to leave for the weekend! The Dance was tomorrow and people were filling out to go get there masks right away.

"So, are you getting your mask?" Hermione asked Kali while walking from behind her.

"Probably in an hour when everyone checks out." Hermione nodded.

"So, are you going with Calvin?" Kali asked smiling.

"Oh… Well, yes." She blushed.

"Harry, when are you getting your mask?" Ron asked while walking side-by-side with Harry.

"Oh, maybe tomorrow. But, I want to know when Kali is getting it."

"I just heard her say maybe in an hour. You could try and find out then, when she leaves."

"Yeah, but I don't want her to find me."

"Well, you could always walk behind her… Like behind bushes…"

"Wait… Aren't you going?"

"Well," began Ron. "I was thinking to, but…"

"Hey," said a voice from behind.

"Hi." Ron said standing straight.

"Are you going to the dance?" Darian asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Definitely."

"I was going but only if you were going to go."

"Yeah," said Ron, which was the only thing her could get out of his mouth.

"Well, I'll see you. I'm going to go get my mask." Darian kissed him on the cheek and left. Harry laughed and walked ahead into the common room.

An hour past and Kali began to get up and walk out of the portrait hole. Harry waited about a minute and soon exited the portrait hole. Up ahead, he could see Kali starting to walk down the stairs. He waited a minute behind the wall and walked behind her, taking the same pace as her, so not to notice him behind her.

Once in Hogsmeade Kali entered the shop where they held the masks and still saw about ten girls circling glass boxes filled with masks. Kali looked around until she found a sparkling blue mask and picked it up. Yet Harry didn't see what it was as she was holding it upside down and brought it to the counter where the guy paid for it and put it in a bag. Harry hurried outside and hid behind a tree while Kali walked back to Hogwarts. He stared at Kali as she walked away and then entered the shop once again, searching for his mask. He found a green mask, to go with his eyes, bought it and then left the shop.

As Harry entered the Great Hall, he saw many girls walking around looking for their dates. Neville, seeing Harry enter, walked up to him.

"Hey Harry," said Neville who noticed Harry by the glasses over his green mask.

"Hi Neville." Harry said looking at his gray mask.

Harry could see three red heads enter the Great Hall with Fred and George around Ron. Harry also spotted Ginny walking by trying to avoid all the people who were running to catch up to their dates.

"Hey, Harry," said Ginny as she left the crowd of girls.

"Harry?" A voice said from behind Harry. Harry, hoping that it was Kali, turned around.

"Hi." Hermione said.

"Oh, Hi Hermione," said Harry sighing.

"Let me guess…" Hermione said staring at his face.

"Looking for Kali?" Harry nodded.

"Well, just a hint but I saw her coming out of the common room a minute ago. She looks great by the way." Hermione smiled at this. "But Harry, it's hard to find her."

"But, I'm going to go," Hermione said looking around for Calvin.

"I'll see you Harry."

"Wait, Hermione," said Harry before Hermione could take a step. "What was Kali's color of her mask?"

"Sorry, Harry. She told me to keep that a secret." Hermione smiled and left.

Ron was walking over to the group as soon as he saw Darian enter the group. But Ron, not wanting to deal with the group, left with Darian to go sit down somewhere else. Orchestra music was playing and still Harry hasn't found Kali for the past few minutes. But soon he saw a girl with a blue mask look at him from the other side of the dance floor, look away, and then walk a little faster. Harry didn't see the girl wearing glasses but somehow thought she looked familiar. He followed the girl around the corner who saw her purple dress fly behind her, with a scarf around her shoulders. The purple scarf flew off and landed in front of Harry. He picked it up and written on it was: Property of Padma Patil. Harry sighed and started to walk back to the group.

He saw her, but could only tell that she had long dark hair and a strapless dress. He couldn't tell the color of her skin but handed her scarf back. She didn't say anything but whispered something into Hermione's ear. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Harry, er… she wanted me to tell you that it's hard for her to speak but if she did you could barely here it." Harry nodded.

"Oh, I just saw Kali, but she's trying to come Harry," said Hermione. The girl stared at her in astonishment. "I think she got… er sick."

"Oh… Okay." Harry responded. "I might as well and go," he responded while looking at his watch and saw that it was eight-thirty. The party was going to end at nine.

"Harry, I just saw her come down," Hermione said. "I'll go see." And she left. Harry sighed and sat down on a chair next to Padma. Hermione came down twenty-five minutes later.

"Sorry, Harry. She isn't coming," said Hermione. Harry sat down on the chair while staring at the clock. He got up again and started to leave when…

"Harry." Hermione said with the girl whispering in her ear. "Umm… The... She er… Wants to dance with you if that's all right? She…" Hermione paused and listened to the girl's whisper.

"Doesn't have a… Part-… Date. She doesn't have a date." Harry thought for a minute.

"This is a song for all you lover's out there," said the bandleader. "Get together with the one you love and dance this last dance for the night. (Or the one you like or whatnot…)"

"I... I guess," decided Harry. The two of them walked slowly over to the far end of the dance floor and started slow dancing. At the end of the song the bandleader announced:

"Well, that is the end of the Valentine's Day Ball! Everybody on the count of three take off your masks and throw them into the air to see your lover's face!"

"One! …Two! …Three!" Even the bandleader took off his mask and soon you could see everybody's mask high in the air. Harry took off his mask with one hand, without throwing his in the air since he was full of sorrow. He looked at the one he was dancing with and she still had her mask on. She was staring at the floor and Malfoy was smirking. Harry was staring at her, wondering why she didn't take off her mask. She looked up, gave a glance at the boy behind Harry, and gently took off her mask.

Harry was surprised to see the girl fully and clearly now. She had dark brown hair that went to about the beginning of her hips and brown beautiful eyes with a purple strapless dress, that he noticed was the same except the color, that was exactly like Kali's. It was Kali; and she smiled. Malfoy, who was behind the couple, grumbled in anger and walked off with Pansy behind him.

Kali mouthed her mouth but nothing came out. She put a hand to her throat and looked at the blond haired boy walk away. Harry took a glance behind him and muttered, "Malfoy." He started to walk off when Kali put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped. He turned around and saw Kali looking worried at Harry and tried to talk, but could hear nothing beyond the music. The people started to exit and soon the couple was walking back to the common room.

Once they were in the Gryffindor common room he could hear Kali whispering.

"I," she whispered very lightly, "can't talk." Harry looked at her confused.

"Draco… He," but she coughed and her voice was gone. She moved her lips but nothing came out.

"I gave her a spell that could make her whisper for some time," said Hermione. "That's why I was up there so long."

"I saw Malfoy give the spell earlier," replied Ron. "But he was gone when I was there and it must've been Kali who got hit by it because I didn't see her." He paused and looked around the room.

"He said something about: 'now you will not get to see your beloved Harry' or something like that."

"I don't even know the spell for it, we haven't learned it yet," responded Hermione who was now flipping through a huge spell book.

"Voice… No," she said as she was moving her finger along the lines.

"Here it is." She flicked her wand at Kali's throat and it turned into a light blue color.

"That's the spell. I don't know what happened." Hermione said as she was now skimming through the page, hastily.

"It must've been some dark magic he performed on her… We're not aloud to do that." She looked up at Harry and back down to her book.

"This must be it… _Frexima!_" She exclaimed and soon Kali's throat turned back to her normal skin color. You could actually hear Kali's breath, which was now gasping for air.


	9. Draco's Plan

Chapter Nine

Draco's Plan

The next few days of the new month, Kali was trying to avoid even a glance at Malfoy. Eventually, she got a note from Professor Dumbledore that said they were supposed to take the exams but is to do the journey in June.

"'I have found out that Sirius is not dieing in the freezing cold. He is alive. I am very sorry for the inconvenience. I have talked to Sirius and he says he is doing alright. But somehow we cannot touch him or unscrew the ropes he is tied about,'" Kali read, once Harry and her were in the common room.

"'Hopefully, we could do this with maybe Lupin, Kali, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Harry before the exams or during,'" she finished as she sat down on the chair beside the fire.

"'I hope you will be prepared. Miss Horita already has lessons with me every weekend and Harry, I would like to see you in my office as soon as you get this.'"

"Okay," replied Harry. "I'll see you." He said as he walked out the door. As he entered the office he could see Fawkes on his perch beside Dumbledore whom was petting the phoenix.

"Hello, Harry. This will be a quick talk. You may sit down." Harry sat down and knew what was coming. He forgot to get the memory. He had the perfect time to go and ask her during Hogsmeade but…

"Harry, it just came to me that since you have been busy for quite a while I thought you would have gotten a memory. And I assume you haven't."

"I didn't get it, sir."

"Yes, well, that is very important. It is a memory that will find out how and where Lord Voldemort was during that movie. Something important is in that memory and we need to find out." Harry nodded.

"Please get it, Harry. It does help in the future." Dumbledore said and nodded for Harry to exit the office. Fawkes was now flying out of the window taking once good glance at Harry.

As Harry was thinking while walking back to the common room, how he could get Kali's bottle of memory. It wasn't going to be easy for sure. When he passed by a student, he could've sworn it was…

"Kali?" He responded as he saw the girl turn around.

"Harry… Hi," she said nervously. "I… Was just about to go get my books… That I left in Potions."

"Didn't you have them earlier?"

"Oh…" She made up. "I thought I did."

"Uh… Okay." Harry said and started to walk away. Kali looked behind her and saw him turn the corner when two Slytherin boys came up behind her.

"Crabbe, Goyle," said Malfoy's voice that was coming out of Kali's mouth.

"It's time. I see… Er… Myself coming down the stairs," he said as he, in Kali's body, walked around the corner and saw him self coming down the stairs.

"Ergh," said the new Malfoy, which was actually Kali. Harry stopped.

"Ugh," whispered Kali's voice coming out of Malfoy's mouth with one hand against the wall, trying to steady her self, or her new self.

"That idiot…" She whispered. She looked up and saw Harry staring at her. She gasped.

"Harry," said Kali. Harry was confused why did Malfoy sound like… Kali?

"It's me. It's me Kali. Malfoy-"

"Harry," said Malfoy coming around the corner. "Oh, it's you," Malfoy said in his Kali-like tone.

"What do you mean its me? You're the one who put polyjuice potion in my drink!"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Malfoy put his hands on Kali's waist.

"Because you're Draco Malfoy. The one who put the polyjuice potion in that mug full of pumpkin juice and forced Justin to give it to me!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Kali would never do a thing like that."

"Harry! You don't get it! I'm Kali!"

"No, you're Malfoy. That evil twit." Malfoy sneered under his breath.

"Harry," she said moving towards Harry in Malfoy's body.

"I'm Kali," she said slowly.

"Don't say that you're Kali, she's Kali," he responded in anger now pointing at Malfoy in her body.

"He is in my body," she said with irritation.

"Just shut it Malfoy," said Harry taking his wand out and extending it towards the real Kali.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he shouted as the new Malfoy flew into a wall.

"Come on Kali, we're leaving," said Harry with Malfoy behind him.

In a matter of seconds, Kali was on the ground and Malfoy's body was turning into Kali's real body. The polyjuice potion was fading and now the blond sleek hair was turning into brown and long hair. Almost everyone in the whole hall was crowding around her and then looked at the Kali that was behind Harry and the one on the floor.

In a matter of days Kali was in the hospital and that same day Malfoy turned back into his normal self. Harry was looking all over for Kali. Luckily, Malfoy didn't actually do anything with Harry but ignored him for the whole time. Malfoy visited Kali that morning and saw her wide-awake.

"Harry hates you now," he said standing in front of her bed and staring at her.

"Shut it Malfoy," she said. She still couldn't get over Harry not believing she was Kali. Her self. How would Malfoy speak like Kali? He did it. But didn't exactly speak like her.

"I guess that means you and Potter are broken up?" Kali didn't think about that but now she didn't even want to deal with Harry. He put a spell on her! And it ender her up in the hospital! Wait… Why was Malfoy acting like this? Coming up to her in the hospital wing, the love potion. It couldn't have been that… He loved her? No… It couldn't have been that. But whatever it was she didn't like it.

"Can you just leave?" Kali said.

"I also gave Potter that memory you didn't want to give him," said Malfoy ignoring her.

"What?"

"It was easy. He just asked." Kali stared in horror.

"How did you know? How did you know where it was?"

"Well, Potter just told me. And I thought, where would a girl put her secret items. So, I looked in your trunk and found it at the bottom."

"Very clever of you," Kali said with sarcasm. Today was her day to get out of the Hospital and so she tried to get up on the other side but was packed with boxes being as the same day was cleaning day for Madam Pomfrey. She sighed and got out on the other side and slipped her feet into her shoes.

By accident she slipped on water and landed on Malfoy whom landed on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kali while trying to get up but slipped and landed on her back. Did I say sorry to Malfoy, she thought. I forgot the floor was wet.

Malfoy smirked and gently pressed his lips to hers. Kali was surprised and pushed him away from her.

"What are you doing?" She barely yelled, giving a glance around the Hospital Wing. No one was around and Madam Pomfrey was out eating lunch. He smirked and pressed his lips against hers. Without thinking, without even noticing what she was doing she moved her hand around his neck.


	10. Between Malfoy or Harry?

Chapter Ten

Between Malfoy or Harry?

When the two them got out of the hospital they went outside and saw Harry sitting on a bench. Kali turned her back and walked around the school.

"I cannot let Harry see me," she whispered to Draco as she was looking at Harry who was now walking back to the common room.

"He still thinks I like him because of you," said Kali as she was against the wall farther away from Harry.

"You know it's all your fault," she said yelling at him by now.

"Yes, but he is the one who hit you with that spell," said Draco walking closer to Kali. Kali was cornered to the wall and Draco was pressed against her.

"Malfoy if you think you are going to kiss me then think better of it," she said staring at his eyes. He gently took off her robe and his, showing the Hogwarts shirts tightly around their bodies. Kali stared at the robes on and the floor, while her heart beat faster. Yet he ignored what she said and moved his hand to her neck and gently pressing his lips to hers.

For some reason she liked it, it wasn't a kind of thing Harry would do to her, this was something… More romantic… She thought as she gently put a hand on his neck.

Meanwhile, as Harry was walking towards the door, he thought he heard someone in the leaves. He quietly walked over to the edge of the school and peeked around the corner. Harry was in shock as he could barely see the two couple through all the trees. He saw that it was Kali and Malfoy with Kali pressed up against the wall, kissing nonstop. Harry wondered why she would ever do something like this as he walked back to the common room. Maybe it was Malfoy's idea.

When Kali entered the common room late that night her hair was down and when she saw Harry she automatically started to walk up towards her dormitory. Everyone was in their dormitories but Harry was the only one in the common room.

"Kali," said Harry getting up. Kali stopped in her tracks. She was halfway up the stairs, but came back down and stared at Harry.

"I… I saw you with Malfoy," he said. Kali kept on staring with anger.

"Why were you with him?" He finally blurted out after a couple seconds of silence.

"Ever since you put that spell on me, I've been with him." Harry was shocked.

"So you were-"

"Yes, I was. I don't even want to talk about it, okay? I've had enough from you. You thinking I was Malfoy but I wasn't. I was the real Kali. I've been in the hospital wing because of you. I've been hurt way too much."

"I'm sorry," said Harry but Kali stopped him.

"You'll never recover this bruise that I will have for the rest of my life," she said as she took off her robe and lifted up the back of her shirt which showed a purple bruise.

"I didn't mean to. I'm extremely sorry," he said again while walking up to her as she was backing against the wall. "I'm really sorry. I will never hurt you again, I promise." The two of them were now pressed against the wall. On Kali's face there was a tear streaming down her cheek. Harry rubbed it away and slowly moved into kiss her as he was putting a hand around her neck, as Malfoy did, and kissed her. Kali gently put a hand on his shoulder. Harry thought she would push him away yet she didn't. The next second Harry had his arms wrapped tightly around Kali for if she was to ever push him away, he wouldn't let her.

Kali had never seen or felt Harry do this to her before. When she was kissing Draco she knew that Harry had never done this before to her but she knew now.

Slowly Harry broke the kiss and looked in Kali's eyes. Kali was in shock.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. Kali put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been acting like a jerk lately. I've been treating you like scum. And you shouldn't be treated like that," she said while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm not usually like this Harry," admitted Kali. "I'm usually nice, and I know a lot of people. But ever since that… Accident, I've just been… Odd. I haven't been myself. I've been living in the Orphanage for the rest of my life and I really need someone to take care of me. I'm always taking care of people. I need someone like a father. Or a mother." Her tears where now dripping onto the ground.

"But… I don't have any." Harry looked at her as she gently pushed her away.

"Well, maybe someone will adopt you," said Harry comforting.

"I don't know. What if they are mean to me?"

"I don't think they will."

"How do you know?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"I don't." Kali gave a small laugh while looking at the floor.

"But hopefully you'll go to a good family." Kali smiled.

Harry gently kissed her until all her tears went away…

The next day, Draco, who didn't know about Harry and Kali together, caught Kali after dinner.

"Draco," said Kali once they were somewhere private outside. It was dark outside with the sun setting over Hogsmeade.

"What are we doing here?" Malfoy put a finger to her lips and held her hand while bringing her over to the spot where they were before.

"Isn't this-" Draco nodded. There was very little light but Kali could tell that Malfoy was taking off his robe. Kali saw a very tight shirt wrapped around his chest. He put the robe over Kali, as she wasn't wearing her robe at the time. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

The two couple could hear a rustling in the bushes and stopped still holding onto one another. They let go of each other and saw two other couple kissing in the bushes. There was barley any light but Kali tip toed over to the bush and saw Ron and Darian huddled up against a tree kissing madly. Kali laughed under her breath and slowly walked over back to Draco.

"So where were we?" He smirked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly kissed her. Kali enjoyed it, but she was cheating on Harry. Draco broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck…

"Draco," she said half-laughing half-talking at the same time.

"Mmm?" He said while still kissing her. Kali was about to say, I'm not sure if we should be together but didn't have enough courage for it.

"Oh… Never mind," she said. As soon as she said it, Draco put her mouth to her open mouth and slowly moved his tongue inward… She pushed him away.

"Draco what are you doing?" She said wiping her mouth.

"What? You do it with Potter."

"I think it's time to go…" But before she could speak the clock chimed eight. Time to go in.

"You're right, we should go in. It's cold. And I need my robe back." Kali sighed and gave him his robe back. At least Harry wouldn't have cared if he gave you his robe and he was cold, thought Kali.

"Well, I'll see you," said Draco and he left before Kali could say a thing. I guess I will tell him tomorrow, thought Kali as she was walking back to her common room. He

Harry was sitting down on a chair scratching his already messy hair, when Kali entered. Oh I want to tell Malfoy off, but I just can't say it… Harry will find out soon… Oh why did I get mixed up in this? She thought.

Kali sat down next to Harry and Harry looked up.

"Hey," he said then kissed her.

"Hi," she said sadly.

"Do you get the potions homework?" Harry asked not noticing the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. Here let me get it," she said and went up to her dormitory. When she entered her dormitory she found a sheet of parchment on her trunk. It said:

Meet me under the first tree in Hogsmeade tomorrow at lunch.

It wasn't signed and nothing was on the back. The handwriting was scrawny and when she went down with her homework she checked to see if that was Harry's handwriting. Yet, it wasn't. Kali let Harry copy her homework and when she was done he kissed her.

"You're welcome," she said in that same sad tone, still thinking about Draco and the note.


	11. Snape's Revenge

Chapter Eleven

Revenge on Snape

The next morning she met whoever it was around the tree but didn't see them. She waited for them for fifteen minutes until she heard a voice.

"Hi." She turned around and saw Harry panting. She smiled.

"Hey," said Kali.

"I was the one who wrote the note. But I actually made Ron write it." Kali laughed. Harry smiled.

"I didn't know who wrote it at first," she began, "And then I was thinking, who else could it be?" Harry smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I wanted to tell you that, that memory you gave me, or Malfoy gave me," said Harry.

"Which is all right," said Kali staring at the ground.

"Dumbledore, and I found out that you aren't really a witch."

"I'm not?" Kali said in shock looking up. Harry shook his head.

"You're part witch, but mostly wicken."

"Wicken…?"

"Yes, you had powers transformed into your body in someplace dark like the movie theaters and you didn't even know it. He had to get rid of it because when I was about eleven he went forward into the future and gave the powers to you when he had his soul taken out of Professor Quirrel."

"Uh… Okay," she said, still not getting any of this.

"And that's the day your nanny died because of it. It was too much for her." Kali nodded holding back her tears.

"And you definitely have to come with us to… The… Erm… The Place," said Harry. Kali nodded to what he meant.

"But what if it's dangerous?" Kali asked.

"Everything is dangerous in the Wizarding world," he responded Kali looked away from Harry. What if I die, thought Kali, or get really injured and can't move? What if Harry dies? Oh I can't let that happen. Harry knew what she was thinking. He moved closer and closer and with every step Kali looked up. She found Harry face-to-face and chest-to-chest, with her.

"I'll try not to let anything happen to you," he said, as he was leaning closer and closer to her lips. Soon, they had lips and lips pressed together and their arms around each other. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck and his strong arms slowly moving around her stomach and her small waist. Since she had such a thin shirt on she could feel his hands slither around her whole body and feel the warmth of his arms.

His tongue was stirring around her lips, wanting to get in, and got a quick response by opening her lips to enter. His tongue searched through her mouth until she found her tongue and started to play a little with it…

As doing so, he pressed even harder against her so that now she could feel his whole chest pressed up against hers with a thin shirt on. And…(you know what else she could er… feel…)

His arms that were holding her moved slowly under the back of her shirt and there they stayed for some seconds till they needed to breathe. Harry broke the kiss and blushed backing away a few steps. He never did that to her before or any girl in that matter. Kali still had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck and smiled embarrassedly.

"What were we talking about?" Kali asked while blushing. Harry thought for a minute.

"I forgot," replied Harry his face becoming redder and redder by the minute.

"I think we were talking about trying not to let anything bad happen?" Kali finally said.

"Oh, yes," he replied thinking of what to say. Kali smiled and gently pressed her lips against his. He took this by moving closer and pressing his body to hers while slowly moving his arms under her shirt. His warm hands slithered up but stopped when he reached something that was her (uh…) bra. He stopped there as it sent chills down his back and lowered his hands. Kali laughed under her breath but made sure he didn't notice.

Kali's hands crept down his chest from holding onto his neck and slowly but surely moved her hands down his chest. Harry could feel her hands move from his neck to his chest that gave him more chills but somehow he ignored it.

Soon she was on the tip of her toes and was, instead of one inch smaller, face to face with Harry. The couple was still kissing and now Kali moved her tongue inwards to his mouth but his lips were tightly closed. She tried to move throughout his lips but they wouldn't budge. Harry was slowly taking her hair tie out and running his hands through her hair. She stopped kissing took a quick breath and kissed him again so that now their mouths were opened. She slowly moved her tongue closer and closer, when, at the same time, he slowly started to close his lips. But her tongue was caught in between his lips before he could close them and so he moved his lips so that she may enter. He stopped running his hands through her hair as this stopped him from everything else.

Harry was planning this as it went along. For some reason, he loved the feeling when she kissed him. Harry could feel her tongue move into his mouth and feel her body press against his. He could feel her thin shirt and (er…) everything inside her shirt. The two of them now had their arms wrapped around one another with their tongues playing around in their mouths.

When the clock chimed one Kali broke the kiss and blushed. Harry gave a small smile, to embarrass to say anything. In the next moment a bucket of water splashed all over Kali and three third years were sniggering and ran away. Her whole shirt was wet and sticking to her, showing her slim figure she never showed before. Harry stared in amazement at what he just saw, a girl wet with her shirt sticking to her, her glasses all covered in water, and her hair down that was now soaking wet.

Harry snapped out of it and said, "Are you alright?"

"I think I'm fine," she said looking down at her figure. "I wish I would have brought a sweater." Harry nodded as he didn't have one either.

"Should we go back?" Harry asked and Kali nodded. When they entered the common room about half the boys in the common room stared at her as she went up to the dormitory.

"Where are all my sweaters?" She asked herself while rummaging through her trunk.

"And my shirts?" When she finally got to the bottom she found a blue strapless shirt.

"I don't remember having this," she said as she took it out and looked at it.

"Now where are my undershirts?" (Or… The other word…) She rummaged through the whole truck and couldn't find any. As this was a strapless shirt and she didn't want anyone to notice her undershirt she took it off and slid into the strapless shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh… My… God," she said as she was looking at her slim figure. The shirt fell loose so she had to do something. There was a string in the back so she tightened it as hard as she could and put her long hair in the front. I guess it's better; she thought and soon headed downstairs.

When she entered the common room, Harry was staring at her.

"This was the only shirt I could find," she whispered. Harry nodded slightly and they both headed out back to Hogsmeade. The tree they where at seemed to be occupied by none other than: Darian and Ron. They were kissing passionately under the tree and avoiding the spot where it was wet. Yet Darian slipped on the water and tripped backwards making Ron land right on top of her. Harry and Kali stared for a few minutes and before you knew it the couple that was on the ground were laughing, making noises, and kissing. Kali laughed under her breath and soon the two of them went to another tree far away from everywhere else.

"Guess they're having a good time under that tree," said Kali looking around the tree they were at and seeing the two kissing far away.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry, responded moving closer and closer to her. Kali stayed at her spot, scared if the strapless shirt will slip off. She had her arms to her side and was holding it with her elbows while playing with her hands. Harry touched her hands, as it was a sign to tell her don't worry it's okay, and slowly moved his hands around her waist. Kali's heart beat faster and faster but soon relaxed when Harry leaned in and kissed her. Without thinking she put both her arms around Harry's neck. Her shirt didn't slip at all but just to make sure she put her hands on his chest and held it with her elbows.

Harry's arms tried to move up her back but her elbows were in the way. Thinking Harry was making sure it was going to stay and not fall she moved her elbows around his neck. Yet she didn't notice that it was slipping because she was too into the kiss.

Harry was now playing with the string in the back; not thinking what it was for but thought it was for decoration. He started to pull at it and soon it got looser and looser and started to show…

When the two couple didn't notice it slipped all the way off and was on the ground. Harry, not noticing that it was off, pressed his body tightly against hers. Kali moved her tongue into his mouth and he accepted it by moving his tongue with hers. Kali's hair was down behind her now and no one was around, thankfully. Harry pressed his body more and thought; wow she must have a really thin shirt on.

The two broke the kiss for a second took a breath and started kissing again. Harry now had his bare hands, thinking, it was under Kali's shirt or at a place where there was no shirt on. Since he thought that Kali's hair was the shirt he moved his hands up farther and farther till where he thought the undershirt would be. Doesn't she have an undershirt? He thought. Umm… I guess with a strapless shirt she… Er… Doesn't…

Harry lightly stepped on the shirt and thought it was the ground. Finally the two split apart and Kali was blushing while she was still holding on to him. Harry took one glance at where her shirt use to be and looked away at once.

"Umm… Kali… Your shirt…" Kali looked at herself and hastily covered herself. Harry picked up the shirt without looking and she said, "Thanks."

"Could you turn around?" Harry nodded giving one quick glance and turning around.

Kali hastily put the shirt on and turned around. Why did I take a glance at her? Thought Harry.

"Okay, you could look," she said making sure that everything was okay.

"Sorry about that," she said while blushing really red. He probably saw everything, she thought, and… Probably felt everything…

The strapless shirt slipped off slowly once again and this time Kali felt it. Harry stared once again and told himself to snap out of it. Kali grumbled and turned around while Harry turned around. She made sure that it was on and turned around.

"I think it's the string in the back," she said as she turned around.

"Could you help me?" Harry nodded and thought, so that is what that string was for… Oops… He hastily tied it tight.

"Umm… Hold on," said Kali as she pulled it up and Harry tied it up again. She turned around and Harry could finally look at her. Kali blushed with her face really red. Harry was embarrassed to even look at her. What he did with her was what he could imagine too much.

The two of them didn't talk for a while until she walked a couple steps in front of Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for telling me," she said. Harry nodded.

"Would you… Would you like to get a drink?" He asked nervously. Kali nodded and from then on they were drinking butterbeers. When they finally went outside they saw a beautiful sunset and sat by a tree.

"It's so beautiful," said Kali leaning her head on his shoulder. Harry put a hand around her waist, now having courage from the butterbeer and kissed her head.

"Yes you are," he thought out loud. Kali smiled and moved onto his lap where he gently kissed him…

Once the clock chimed seven, it told the two couple who were now lying down, that it was time to go. When they were in the Hogwarts Grounds Harry said he had to meet up with Ron for homework and left her to walk by herself. But then she heard a whisper by the edge of the school. She looked and saw Draco standing there. There was barley any light and you could tell he was wearing white. Kali walked up to him with a smile, not knowing what she was doing. The butterbeer was now taking over.

Draco took her hand and pushed her against the wall, but before he could kiss her he looked her up and down. Kali smiled. But Draco took that smile off her face with a passionate kiss.

"I think…" He said in between kisses on the neck. "That I… Was a little… Rude yesterday."

"Mmm," she said, which would have been a yes if she could've responded between Draco's wet lips. Draco lightly but hastily moved his arms up into her shirt until he found the string. He untied the string until it came off yet it didn't because they were so close together. Draco backed one step away so that the shirt may slip off and pressed his body against hers. What I am doing? What is he doing? Why won't I do anything? She thought. He unbuttoned his white shirt to show his chest and took your shirt and threw it somewhere in the forest. She gasped.

"Draco-" But to late he kissed her nonstop everywhere as he pressed his bare naked chest against hers. Soon he started to unzip his pants. Oh my god, she thought, is he doing what I think he's doing?

He was only in boxers once you saw him and started to kiss you everywhere there was bare skin.

"Draco," she said an hour later. "Mmm…" he said while kissing her on her cheek.

"May I have my shirt back?"

"I don't know where it is," he said as he was putting his pants on. "Good luck." He gave her one long kiss and left, right before she was going to tell him. But if he did he would probably have done something bad. She put her arms around her and saw Neville come walking towards Hogwarts.

"Neville!" She whispered. Neville stopped and looked around.

"Over here!" Neville saw her and was surprised.

"May I please use your robe? I'll give it back once I get a shirt," she said and Neville nodded giving her his robe. She turned around and put it on and then thanked Neville.

"Why didn't you have… A shirt?"

"Oh… Uh…" She thought. "It slipped off. It was strapless and then it was dark and I couldn't find it." Which was half true. Neville nodded, trying not to look at her. When they entered the common room Kali entered her dormitory but found it locked. She banged on the door.

"Open then damn door!" She yelled. Darian opened it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering why it was locked." She said looking into the room.

"May I borrow a shirt please?" She asked. "Mine are all in the wash." Darian nodded and got out a shirt for her to change into. Kali closed all the drapes around her bed and slipped on the shirt and took off the robe. She opened up the drape a little to see what Darian was doing she had her drapes around her bed and peeked in there. Ron was inside kissing Darian all over and Darian was giggling. Kali smiled and left.

"Thanks Neville," said Kali as she threw the robe to Neville.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, I kind lost my shirt," she said Harry got the point and didn't want to know anymore.

"Hey have you seen, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. He's with Darian." Kali smiled.

"Isn't Darian in her room?" Kali nodded.

The next day after school, Herbology was last for the Slytherins and Gryffindors. When Kali turned the corner of the school, someone grabbed her waist and brought her down. It was Draco and he was holding her as dancers do when they dunk their partners for a kiss.

"Draco," she said as she dropped her books. She held around his neck for support, yet he thought she wanted to kiss him. He leaned slowly but surely, kissing her lips lightly. His tongue squirmed through her lips and entered her mouth. She tried to stop him but he had his hands tightly around her. He kissed her again and again until they both had to breathe.

"Malfoy!" You could hear a voice coming from around the corner. The guy came out: it was Harry.

"Put her down!"

"What do you mean put her down, Potter? She's mine. You've been broken up with her for the past few days," he said putting her up.

"I was meaning to tell you, Draco, on the first day we… kissed. But I never actually got a chance."

"That's why she came in, in Neville's robe!" Harry yelled at him. Kali came out of Malfoy's grasp.

"Guys, stop!" Kali said as she saw the two of them grab their wands out.

"Please! You don't need to fight over me!"

"Get out of the way! It's between Potter and me." Malfoy said pushing her away. She landed on her back and that was it. She took out her wand and said,

"Okay, Malfoy! That is it! _Expelliarmus!_" She shouted and Malfoy blasted hard into the wall. Harry and Kali slowly picked up their books and entered Hogwarts before any teachers came around.

Homework took all day. The last, and the worst, of it all were Potions. When Harry and Kali got that done it was about eleven pm. Hermione was in bed, since she finished her homework earlier, and Ron and Darian were probably out in the hall in front of the portrait. No one else was in the common room except for the couple.

"Harry," began Kali as she closed her Potions book. "I wanted to tell you that, I'm sorry for not telling you I was with Malfoy. I wanted to, but I didn't know what you would think. And I tried to tell Malfoy, but he never gave me a chance what with all the kissing…" She paused and looked at Harry who was now looking down at the book she closed.

Harry began to play with his fingers when he noticed Kali staring at him. She looked away embarrassed and began to fumble with her hair. Harry accepted what she said and moved closer to her taking her hand and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Kali began to move her hand slowly and gently up his strong chest and up around his neck, while the other was still holding onto his hand. Harry could feel her hand slowly stir up onto his upper body and slowly slither his hand around her waist. Kali's hand that was now on top of his hand, slowly curved around his and up his leg, around his waist and went slower around his chest.

Harry could feel the change of tempo as she slowly crept her hand up his chest. Chills were sent down his back as he could feel her soft hand against his shirt. She put her hand lightly on his neck as he slowly put his other hand on her waist. He didn't care if chills were going down his back but he finally had her all to himself. He could feel her body press little by little against his and soon were inseparable. Kali's hands were throughout his already messy hair as Harry's tongue was squirming to enter through her lips, yet her lips wouldn't budge. He tried and tried yet he couldn't get through her lips for the past seconds and had to break the kiss and hastily kiss her again so that she would have her mouth half open.

Harry moved his tongue in yet her mouth closed and his tongue was caught in between. Kali pulled back but not letting go of the kiss making his tongue push out and start kissing him again. He thought of a way to get into her mouth and dunked her like Malfoy did. Her mouth instantly opened and there he moved his tongue in. It was tongue-to-tongue, chest-to-chest, lips-to-lips, and body against body.

When Harry finally had to breathe he let go of her and slowly opened his eyes. Kali was blushing extremely hard showing red on her face. Harry gently put her back up and they let go of each other with embarrassment filling inside of each of them.

Darian and Ron came out of the hallway to the portrait hall and found the two of them red in the face.

"Good night, Harry," she said and kissed him lightly on the lips as she picked up all her books and left leaving Darian and Ron staring. What they were really doing was peeking at what the couple was doing; yet they weren't going to say anything… Yet…

"Good night Ron," said Darian as she gave a kiss on his lips and left waving goodbye to Harry.

"Guess you got your hands full," said Ron laughing. Harry gave him a stare that told Ron to stop which he did and Harry went up to bed.

Malfoy was walking by Kali one day during school, when, luckily, not that many people were around. Kali was thinking oh great, what is he going to do now?

Malfoy was coming closer to her but luckily Kali didn't make any eye contact. They were going through some open doors, when Kali was as close as she possibly could to get away from him, which she was almost leaning against the side of the door. He came closer and closer yet she tried to move faster. Malfoy rubbed his chest slightly against hers when passing by her against the door. He smirked at her and started to walk around the corner. Kali gave one glance at the back of his head and looked around her to see if anyone was around. Luckily no one was.

Then a hand touched her arm when she was just about to leave. She looked up, hoping that it was Harry, yet it was Malfoy.

"How in the…" She paused thinking that was not important.

"Get the hell out of my way-" but before she could say another word Malfoy had his lips pressed to hers and his arms were around her waist. She tried to push him away, scream through his lips, or anything. He started to grab at her shirt and pull it off. You could see a shirt fly throughout Hogwarts. Finally Kali pushed away screaming.

Kali awoke from her nightmare. She was sweating and her hands were clutching on the sheets for dear life. She wiped her face off, with her arm and hastily put on her glasses as she saw big green blotches surrounding her. Malfoy was smirking at her. Kali screamed again, not even knowing why.

Kali awoke again! She looked around put on her glasses as fast as she could and looked around seeing all the girls sleeping quietly. She rushed downstairs and looked around, without a robe on and feeling the rush of cold air against her skin. All she had was a thin tank top and pajama bottoms. She went back upstairs and tried to go back to sleep but looking around her room and seeing all her friends there instead of Malfoy didn't make her any comfortable.

She decided to get up as it was already four o'clock and look out of the portrait door to see if everything was alright. Quietly, Kali opened the portrait door a peek that awoke the Fat Lady.

"Huh?" The Fat Lady said awaking up from her peaceful sleep.

"Oh, sorry," said Kali as she opened the portrait door a crack.

"What are you doing up so early?" The portrait asked sleepily.

"Oh… Uh. Nightmare." The Fat Lady shrugged and went back to sleep while Kali looked around and closed the door to go back inside. When she turned around she saw Harry coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes. Kali quickly turned around the corner before Harry came down the steps and held her breath.

Harry thought he saw someone around the corner and slowly walked against the wall. Kali slowly moved her head around the corner and screamed when she saw his face inches from hers. Harry jumped while Kali had her hand to her heart.

"You scared me," said Kali removing her hand from her chest. Harry gulped as he heard steps coming from the boys' dormitory. He hurriedly walked around the corner dragging Kali to the far corner in the shadows where, hopefully, whoever it was wouldn't find them.

Neville came down with red in his eyes from being awoken so early. He looked around shrugged and went back upstairs. Harry's hands were still on Kali's cold shoulders and Kali was looking at the corner for any sign of someone. Harry's hands slid down Kali's arms and off her body that got Kali's attention. She looked up nervously into his eyes and slowly looked at the ground blushing. Kali tightly put her arms around herself and started to walk over to the fire.

"It's cold tonight," said Kali as she was putting her hands in front of the fire.

"Well, it's because you barely put anything on," replied Harry looking at her thin shirt.

"Yeah," she thought, "it's hot in the bed though." Harry nodded and stared into the fire while sitting down on the couch.

You could see that it was late in the night by looking out the dark foggy window. Harry could tell that something was on her mind. He wanted to find out, yet this wasn't like him and he also didn't want to be a burden.

"It doesn't look like we will be doing Herbology," he thought out loud. Kali nodded while still staring into the fire.

"Umm... Harry," started Kali. Harry looked up from looking at his feet.

"Since you... Well, you know how we don't have any parents, I was just wondering how you feel about it." Harry thought for a minute...

"Well, sad of course." Kali nodded while cutting him off.

"I wish that they would come back alive," she said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I've barely seen them. Well, only for about fourteen years until they died." Kali paused. "And, I never really got to know them much. And if I ever get... adopted... I don't know if they will treat me right." Harry satdown next to her and held her hand. Kali looked up.

"I'm... I'm sure that you will get a great family," replied Harry, as his face leaned closer to hers. He lightly kissed her lips, which was what she was afraid

of. She gently pushed him away and smiled.

"I'm... I'm sorry," she said and with that she got up gave him a smile and went up to bed. I hope that made him think I'm thinking of something else, she thought, because I don't want him thinking that I am still thinking about Draco... Er... I mean Malfoy.

Harry stared at the stairs and thought, why has she disappeared so quickly? He shook the thought out of his head and went back to bed for the last thirty

minutes.

"Harry! Harry!"

"Huh?" Harry said as he saw big blobs as soon as he opened his eyes. He hastily put on his glasses to see clearer and then saw Ron staring at him.

"School is going to start in five minutes!" Ron exclaimed while Harry flew the covers over Ron's face by accident and started to take off his pants and get

his clothes on. He rushed down the common room and saw Kali running downstairs.

"Late?" She asked; Harry nodded and they both started running out of the portrait.

"Watch it!" The portrait yelled as they shut the door hard. "Sorry!" Kali exclaimed. Kali's bag was jumping around her shoulder and was starting to tire her out.

"Come on," Harry urged grabbing her hand. "We definitely don't want to be late for potions." The bell rang right when they were about to open the door. Once they opened the door everybody was staring at them, even Ron, but Snape was no where to be seen.

When Kali noticed that she was still holding on to his hand, she let go and blushed, when she heard a door creak open. Snape was coming inside! Kali hurriedly

fell on the floor and started to pull herself up towards her seat as Harry followed her under the

desks. Snape looked around and could see only the students sitting in their seats.

"Well, it looks like Potter and Horita have been making out to much," began Snape as he turned around to flip through a book while Kali and Harry slowly sat

in their seats.

"And-" But Snape stopped when he turned around as he stared at the two of them getting out their books.Seamus laughed under his breath as he could see Kali

breathing heavily.

"Well, we were just talking about you two lovebirds." Half of the class laughed including Malfoy.

"'We were just talking about you two love birds,''' Kali mimicked while making a face. Harry laughed under his breath. "Oh just shut-"

"What were you saying Miss Horita?" Snape said while walking closer to her.

"Nothing, sir. Nothing at all." Kali responded while rolling her eyes. He stared at her and turned around.

"Just about your big head and your ugly-"

"Miss Horita if you are not going to shut up you will be moved to another seat!" Kali stayed in silence.

"Unless you want to say what you were saying to your little boyfriend," at this he gave Harry a little smirk, "In front of the class."

"I'll might as well and move. I have nothing better to do than yap about how horrible you-"

"Move! Now!" Kali shrugged took her things and sat next to Dean. Kali whispered in Dean's ear about something and were whispering, "Three... Two... One..." And on one they both slammed down their books and sat down quietly as if doing nothing at all. Snape

turned around and stared at Harry to Kali.

"You three!" He pointed from Harry to Kali to Dean. "Detention tonight in my office! Eight o'clock! And you better show." Kali sighed and Dean slapped his

head.

"But sir," replied Harry, "I didn't do anything-"

"Yet." Snape interrupted. "But you could be kissing her all you want in this very classroom." Harry blushed. Kali stared with great hate and stood up

taking it no more.

"You know what? You are a sick and-"

"You know nothing, Horita."

"Oh yes I do. Giving people detention for just putting their own books down?" Half of the class laughed.

"Horita!" He exclaimed. "Either shut up or..."

"Why don't you shut the hell up, Snape!" Kali yelled in his face. Snape walked up to Kali while Kali was breathing hard as the whole class was staring. Snape slapped her hard as her head moved from side to side.

"Don't ever speak in that language to me again! Understand?" Kali stared, her teeth clenched tight.

He walked over to Kali and grabbed her ear. His eyes were now slits and Kali was in pain trying to grab his hand away from her ear but was now dragging her out of the classroom and slamming the door behind him. You could hear Snape as everyone was crowding around the

door.

"You are not suppose to yell in the classroom, Horita!" He yelled. Hermione was sitting next to Harry as she was sitting next to Ron earlier but got annoyed as he was now playing with the end of his quill. "Idon't give a dam what you say!" Kali yelled. You could

hear the students laughing.

"Don't you dare cuss with me, Horita! Aren't you suppose to be polite?"

"Maybe I'm not polite but I certainly am brave to stand up to an idiot like you!" Everybody was crowding around the door and looking through the crack

in the doors.

"I will suspend you, Horita-"

"Go ahead! I rather stay in an orphanage where the kids are half as mean as you and survive. I don't even care anymore because I have a father who's dead and a mother I never even met!" Snape stared into her eyes for a second.

"Horita! Get your bag!" Kali slammed the door open and everyone went back into their seats. Snape stared around for a second while Kali walked over to the door

and leaned against it.

"Get out your books, all of you and turn to page 435. Read it. While I go bring Miss Horita to Professor Dumbledore's office." Kali stood there staring at Snape. Snape walked through the door ignoring her stare and Kali sighed and started walking with Snape.

"Bloody Hell! Have you ever seen Kali cuss like that?" Ron was talking to Harry."

"No..." Hopefully she doesn't get expelled, he thought.

"I've never seen any girl do that before. Except Hermione when she slapped Malfoy. Which was wicked but to a teacher?" Hermione looked up at the sound of her name and blushed. "She might get expelled for that though."

"I'm not sure she will get expelled," said Hermione while walking over to their desks. "Since... You know... She's..." She whispered, "His relative. Snape might be after her to get her to Voldemort." Harry nodded...

Kali entered the common room late that day, anger was shown on her face. She was stomping up to her dormitory slammed the dormitory door. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other. Hermione got up and started to walk to their dormitory, but to late Kali was already out of her dormitory. She had her broom in her hand.

"Kali..."

"What?" She said, her teeth clenched still walking back to the portrait door.

"Are you expelled?"

Kali stopped and looked at her.

"Not yet. Maybe. Depends once I stick this broom up his-"

"Kali!"

"What? It's my choice and I don't care if I get expelled!"

"But I do!" Hermione was now yelling.

"I have to do what I want to do. And right now," she said while starting to walk back to the portrait hole, "Is kill Snape." The whole common room clapped. Seamus was whistling with his two fingers in his mouth.

"But don't actuallly kill him! No one has ever killed a teacher before! And you know-"

"And I know that you are a smarty pants and a brat." The room got all quiet.

"Hermione, stop butting into peoples' lives."

"But-"

"But right now I have to go kill Snape. Okay?" Kali grinned to see the expression on her face. Kali left with her wand in her pocket and the broom in her hand.

"She's right, you know."

"Ron-"

"I know." He said. "Shut up..."

"Let's go see," said Seamus whispering in Dean's ear. Dean nodded and they both started to walk out of the portrait hole with everyone following behind them. Kali was ahead of them knocking on Snape's door.

"Come in!"

"I brought you the broom you asked for me to bring." For I don't know what reason, she thought. Snape grabbed it from her and brought out his wand.

"If you were listening," began Snape but Kali cut him off as the Gryffindors were watching from behind.

"Which I wasn't-"

"Then instead of expelling you," Hermione whispered yes under her breath, "We will turn you broom into dust."

"But that's my broom for-"

"Quidditch? You finally figure that out."

"No don't do it!" She yelled trying to grab it from him but Hermione and Dean held her down before she could do anything to hurt him.

"You rather have your life than your broom," whispered Hermione. Professor Snape flicked his wand, said a spell, and the broom turned into dust.


	12. Kissing Up

Chapter 12

Kissing Up

"This is what you deserve, Horita." Kali stared at the dust on the floor. "File out." He said turning his back and walking away.

"He... He just..." Said Kali while Dean and Hermione were dragging her back to the common room. Kali gulped.

"He just... He just... Just... He..."

"Kali," began Hermione, "It's okay."

"He just... That... That... Was... He..."

"That..."

"Umm... Kali," started Dean, "It didn't cost that much... Did it?"

"Thirty galleons... Gone down the drain..."

When they finally had gotten in the common room Kali was on the couch trying to do her homework. Hours passed... Soon the clock chimed eleven and Kali shut her book which awoke Harry from his sleep on the couch.

"Phew. I'm done." Harry got up his hair messier than before. Kali smiled.

"Your hair is messy." She said while putting her books in her bag. Harry yawned and started to flatten his hair.

"Here," she said as she was grabbing a comb out of her pocket and throwing it at him. "Uh... Thanks," he said looking at it. It had something written on it: To my love, Kali. Love Dad. Harry smiled and started to brush his hair with it.

"That was a good fight you put up with Snape," said Harry throwing her back her comb.

"Oh... Thanks," she blushed as she was sitting next to Harry. Kali smiled and could feel Harry's hand creeping around her waist. Harry's other hand was now creeping around the other side of her waist. Kali looked at his hand when he quickly tugged at her waist which made her look up and his lips pressed against hers. Kali put her arms around his neck and played with the ends of his hair. Harry's tongue was flicking at her lips, as permission to enter, but Kali kept them closed. Harry was now pushing his way in and tried to move her whole body to enter his tongue inside her mouth. Eventually he got his tongue inside and was now playing with hers. Kali giggled as she tightened her grip around his neck and now the two of them were now slowly lying down on the couch.

There was a slam of the door as a boy came down the stairs in his nightwear and laughed as he saw the two kissing. When the couple heard the door slam Kali tipped over and landed flat on her back.

"Been having a party down here, huh?" Dean said smiling. Kali sighed and took a pillow and threw it at him.

"Okay! Okay! I won't say anything," he said as he was walking back up the stairs. Kali laughed and looked up at Harry who now was sitting down. Harry helped her up on the couch and stopped when they looked into each others eyes. Kali gave a little smile as Harry's arms rapped tightly around her waist. Gently, she put her hands around his neck as Harry smiled. Both of them moved bit by bit closer until there lips were one centimeter apart. Kali tilted her head and gently rubbed her lips against his. Harry accepted this by hugging her closer and closer until he could hug her tighter no more. His tongue slithered through her thin lips while her hands gently ran throughout his hair.

The clock chimed one when the couple pulled away. Kali's face was red with embarrassment and Harry's hair was even more messier than before.

"Umm... Good Night, Harry," she said then gave him one last kiss. She smiled as she was walking back up to the dormitory. Harry was watching her walk away when he got up to go to bed...

The next day was a Saturday and that meant...

"Kali!" Darian yelled.

"Mmm...?" Kali said as she was trying to wake up. It was ten p.m.

"Come down stairs!" Darian said as she ran back downstairs. Kali grumbled as she struggled to get up and eventually stumbled downstairs.

"What?" She said as she was putting on her glasses and slammed into Harry.

"You okay?" Harry asked. Kali looked up into his green eyes and blushed.

"Surprise!" All the Gryffindors yelled. As Fred and George picked her up by the legs.

"We're just going to steal you from your boyfriend for a minute and say... Congratulations!" The twins shouted over the loud noise.

"Of what?"

"Getting back at Snape, of course!" Kali had to think for a moment as she was very sleepy from waking up so fast.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Fred exclaimed.

"No," she said remembering at the last moment.

"Wow, you're right George she is light as a feather," said Fred.

"I'm not that light am-" But to late; Fred and George both threw her up into the air and caught her before she could say another word.

"Please, if you could put me down-" Kali said fixing her messy hair.

"Anything for the one the only... Drum roll please!" Seamus patted the table next to him.

"Kali Horita!" George joked.

"Hahaha... Thank You! Thank You! I would like to thank my dear parents for this wonderful day! They helped me through everything-" But Kali stopped as she remember something very important that made wet tears come to her eyes.

"Oh my gosh..." She whispered to herself and started running back to her dormitory. Everybody whispered to the people around them about what had just happened. Harry started to run after her and barely caught her robe when she turned around to see who it was. Tears were streaming down her face and dripping onto her robe with her pajamas underneath.

"Kali, what's wrong?" Kali sniffled and wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Wait, let's sit down," Harry said as they sat on the girl's stairs but remembered that it didn't allow boys on the stairs so the stairs turned into a slide.

"Umm... Here, let's go in the boys' dormitory," he said as he held her hand and brought her over to his bed. Two couple were kissing nearby in a closed bed. Ron took a peek at who entered and closed it shut when he saw Harry and Kali sitting in the bed next to them.

"Is everything okay?"

"Does everything look okay?" Harry stayed silent, with his hand touching hers. "I just remembered that today is my parents' anniversary. And this is the only time I have never spent it with my dad," she said as she looked down and closed her eyes while tears were splattering down onto the bed sheets.

"It's okay," said Harry as he cupped her chin in his hand. "I felt the same way." Kali gave a tiny smile as Harry's hand crept from her chin to her cheek and down her neck while moving his head closer and closer to hers. Feeling his breath, Kali gently kissed him on the lips as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Since they were so into the kiss the two didn't notice another couple leave the dormitory. The clock chimed eleven and Kali broke the kiss, blushing as hard as she ever could.

"I... Umm... I think it's time to go down..." Kali responded and got up as Harry did the same thing.

"Everything alright up there?" Hermione asked once Kali set foot on the last stair.

"Oh... Yeah," said Kali as she looked around to see all the Gryffindors whispering. "I'm fine." Hermione nodded and both of them went over to the Snack table where they saw loads of food from the kitchens. The party went on throughout the whole day and almost everyone had about three huge glasses of butterbeer. Everyone was drunk that night, so as not to do anything stupid half of the Gryffindors went to bed. Of course, Ron stayed up with his girlfriend scrunched up in a corner kissing her to death. And another couple just finished partying.

"That was wonderful, excellent, anything that describes fun," said Kali still in her night wear from that morning.

"Brilliant?"

"Like you?" Harry smiled and gently rubbed his lips against hers. A few seconds went by and Kali broke the kiss.

"You mean you," she said smiling.

"No you," he said.

"No," she said as she dipped her finger in a piece of cake, taking a small bit and putting it gently on his nose. "You."

She giggled as Harry took his finger and wiped it up.

While the two couple were sitting around another couple in the corner were giggling nonstop.

"Mmm... Ron," said Darian as Ron was kissing her neck. Kali turned around and saw Darian enjoying the time of her life. Kali giggled and turned around seeing Harry trying to wipe off the rest of the cake off his nose. When he tried to get it off Kali took off her glasses and let him see the reflection of him from off her glasses.

"Thanks," he said. Kali nodded. Eventually he got it off and put down her glasses. Kali didn't notice as she was looking at the other couple kissing.

"So, where were we?" He said while lifting one eyebrow. Kali giggled as Harry grabbed her neck with his hand and pulled her head into his. Kali's hand moved slowly around his neck while playing with the ends of his messy hair. Harry's other hand slowly moved around her waist and under her shirt, feeling her slim body. Kali eventually broke the kiss finding his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Umm... You want something to drink?" (Again?)

"Sure," she said as he took his arms off her waist and went to the snack table were there was a punch bowl filled with butterbeer. Kali got up and stood near him leaned against a wall while taking her sweatshirt off revealing a very thin shirt underneath that was a spaghetti strap tank top. Harry turned around to see where she was but found her not there, he turned around again and saw Kali in a very tight top. Kali smiled to see the expression on his face and took the butterbeer, drank one sip of it and gently put it down on the floor.

"So do you want to-" But Harry didn't get to finish his sentence when Kali grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a long french kiss. Harry's arms wrapped tightly around her waist as Kali's arms wrapped tightly around his neck pulling him in deeper and deeper into the kiss.

"Mmm..." She responded when his tongue slithered throughout her mouth. Kali smiled when he saw what Harry was doing, he was wrapping his robe that was around him, around the both of them. Harry grinned and put his arms around her waist and pushed her into a kiss. Both of them had both arms wrapped round each others necks. Harry was staring into her eyes when they finally broke the kiss.

"I was thinking since you don't have a broom, what are we going to do for the Quidditch Game practice tomorrow?" Kali thought for a minute...

"I guess I could borrow one of the schools' brooms."

"Yeah, but you need a really fast broom like..." Harry thought for a few seconds... "Like the Firebolt!"

"I don't know... I'm trying to be careful. Since you fell off your broom... I just don't know."

"Well, I will keep you safe as long I'm with you," he said his head moving closer and closer to hers. Kali gave a small smile and kissed him gently. When the clock chimed one p.m both of the couples were still fast asleep on the couch and soon other people got tired of Ron's snores and left him as he was. Hermione eventually got tired of them at around one-thirty p.m. and awoke Ron and his girlfriend up.

"Ron. ...Ron!" Ron still couldn't wake up after five tries and Hermione gave up and tried Darian. Neither Darian or Harry could wake up until she tried Kali and she awoke on the first try.

"I swear whatever you want, take it!" Kali yelled when she awoke. Neville and Ginny were staring at her.

"Hi, Kali," said Hermione who was grinning. "It's one thirty."

"Oh. Okay, thanks Hermione." She nodded and sat back down with Neville and Ginny. Kali got up and tried to awake Harry. "Harry... Harry. ...Harry!"

"Mmm..."

"Harry, it's one thirty p.m. time for uh... Well, lunch has already passed but it's time to wake up." Kali saw Harry open his eyes slowly revealing a very tired Harry.

"Good Afternoon," she said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Mmm...Isn' it morning?"

"Well, we slept till one so I would think it's afternoon." She said as she got up from the floor. "I think we should wake up Darian and Ron." Harry nodded as he got up and tried to wake Ron up.

"Ron... Ron..."

"Darian... That feels good..." Harry stared for a few seconds and stopped touching him.

"Ron wake up!" Harrry yelled in his face. Ron smirked in his dreams and grabbed Harry by the shirt.

"How about a quick little kiss for me, Darian?" Harry's eyes were opened wide. Darian was awake with wide eyes staring at Ron as he had his face inches from Harry's, which made Kali turn around and gasp. Ron's lips were an inch from his.

"Get away from my boyfriend, you gay guy!" Kali said pulling her boyfriend away from Ron. Ron let go and awoke from the yelling, almost falling from the very hard pull from Kali. Ron was confused.

"What?" Kali laughed.

"Gets them every time..." Harry chuckled and followed his girlfriend to their dormitories so they could shower and get dressed.

"Ron! Harry! Kali!" Seamus yelled as he ran from the portrait hole. Kali and Harry were just coming down talking about saving Sirius.

"Fred and George are fighting down in the Great Hall! Someone's got to stop him." Kali and Harry exchanged glances as Seamus ran back down the stairs. Once they got to the bottom they saw a whole group of students yelling and watching the two twins fight each other.

"What are they fighting about?" Kali asked as she saw the two twins starting to wrestle each other.

"Something about some kind of potion they were conjuring," said Dean. Kali looked and saw Fred's head turn to a bright red.

"Someone has to do something!"Kali yelled over all the screaming.

"What are they going to do then?" Neville yelled. Kali finally gave up to see Fred's face turn a light purple.

"That's it." Kali gave up and pushed her way through to the front. She did not want to see her friends get killed by their own brother.

"Break it up!" Kali yelled. George looked up and saw Kali's eyes glow. _That's not normal, _he thought as he let go of his brother. Fred dropped down to the ground, a bump growing on his head.

"That's it!" He yelled and started tackling his brother something overcoming him. Kali got in the middle of it and tore them apart (strong for a girl her age...).

"Stop!" She yelled and threw them in the opposites of the room.

"What the hell is going on?"

"We'd tell you," said George with a glow in his eyes, "yet we can't," finished his brother. They smiled at each other and started walking at the same pace to the Gryffindor house with the same smile.

"Something's wrong with them," said Kali as she pushed her way through the crowd and was right directly behind them, yet they weren't there.

"What the-" Yet Kali couldn't finish her sentence as she was slammed against the wall by the two twins curse.


	13. It's Time!

Chapter 13

It's Time

Kali fainted and awoke to find Harry, Ron and Hermione surrounding her.

"I don't know how the twins did that or why they would either!" Ron exclaimed. Harry helped Kali up noticing a bruise on her arm.

"You okay?" He asked. Kali shook her head. "Not really. I think they're under the Imperius curse..." There was silence as Ron looked from Harry to Hermione.

"No... They can't." Ron shook his head and turned around to see everyone staring at them.

"You have to tell Dumbledore..." Kali began. Hermione agreed and ran to Dumbledore's office.

"Why would they be under it?" Ron asked looking from Harry to Kali.

"I have a hunch," said Harry as he was putting an arm around his girlfriend's waist to help her up. "Voldemort might be conjuring up something... Something to get to us..." Kali nodded as she put an arm around Harry's neck to keep her legs from falling.

The trio waited for Hermione to come and when she did she said that Dumbledore would take care of it. They nodded and all went in the Gryffindor common room, thinking why Fred and George would ever do something like that. In a few seconds Dumbledore entered the common room his face looking surprised.

"Miss Horita, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and soon Miss Lovegood please join me with your things I told you to bring." Luckily the only people were in their except Luna since she was in a different house. Hermione looked from Harry to Kali.

"It's time," she began and everyone started running upstairs grabbing their wands and putting on their robes.


	14. The Other World

Everybody arrived in Dumbledore's office absolutely horrified.

"As you have known the two Weasley twins are under the Imperius curse... Madam Pomfrey is taking care of them and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are guarding the school from any signs of Lord Voldemort. But believe me," he loooked at all the students, "I know that he is in the other world where Sirius is."

There was a pause as Dumbledore listened for any sign of the twins goofing off.

"Living in the other world will probably take many days to accomplish saving Sirius which will take only a few days in our time. So you will be back before school starts, probably in the middle of the night." Harry and Kali exchanged glances.

"We will all enter the 3rd corridor where there will be a secret transporter. Follow me." Everyone followed Dumbledore into the 3rd corridor where no one was around luckily. They took a left instead of a right and went through many doors. When they finally reached a door that couldn't be opened by any spell Dumbledore had a key with a heart at the end of it and inserted it in the key hole where it opened up perfectly. Behind a veil they saw a transporter. The transporter turned many colors as Dumbledore explained what they would do once entering the other world...

"Once in the other world, have your wands out and ready. Once it gets dark in the world I will find a place for rest." A dark figure walked from behind the shadows and revealed a use to be Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. Lupin.

"Remus, it's good to see you again," said Dumbledore shaking hands with Lupin.

"Very good to see you too." He said as he took his hand away from Dumbledore. He took one glance at Kali and stared for a couple seconds.

"You're-"

"Voldemort's relative. Yeah, I know." Kali said.

"No not that-"

"Remus, there is no time to talk we have to get moving or else Sirius will die in 3 days earth time." Remus nodded.

"When stepping in a transporter you don't know where you will land so hold hands with another person." Remus held hands with Dumbledore while Kali did with Harry, Hermione and Neville and Luna, and Ginny and Ron.

"Hold on to each other tightly or you will lose each other entirely." At this Harry wrapped his arms around Kali.

"First Hermione, Neville, and Luna." The three all had their arms around each other gripping on for dear life. As all of them set one foot into the transporter the transporter sucked them in. You could hear the two girls screaming and see them fall into a black nothingness.

"Hurry, Hurry," said Dumbledore as Ron and Ginny, and then Harry and Kali entered. Kali was thrown back in all sorts of places as she could feel Harry loosing his grip. Her head was thrown back against Harry's chest and could feel Harry trying to grab onto her. Kali tightened her grip and soon landed on the ground very hard that she almost hurt Harry when she landed on him.

"Ugh..." Kali said as she was trying to get up. Harry nearly pushed her off as he was trying to breathe for air.

"Sorry," she nearly yelled over the rushing wind of Dumbledore and Lupin coming down gently.

"Everyone here?" Lupin asked counting everyone who was lying on the ground. He nodded to himself as everyone got up.

"Now everyone have their wands out and follow me. Stay close." After one and a half hours of walking the sky was turning a dark color and soon Lupin and Dumbledore agreed to rest under some low trees.

"It may not be comfortable," said Dumbledore as he was conjuring up blankets for everyone, "but it's the least we can do so that no one or thing will suspect anything." As Kali put down her wand and covered herself with the blankets Lupin began to talk.

"Kali, if that's your name," said Lupin as Kali nodded barely as she was falling asleep fast.

"I just wanted to tell you. That I knew your father..." But Kali couldn't hear anything as she fell asleep and started to snore.

"Your father was a great... Kali?" He decided she was asleep and decided to fall asleep too...

Kali was running through the woods awoken by a... a creature of some sort... And was running for her dear life as the beast was blowing out fire out of its nostrils! Harry was trying to hurt it with spells of any kind but Kali was coming right towards him! When Kali wasn't looking she slammed into him... Making them tumble to the floor...

Kali awoke from her horrible dream, nearly making Harry's face slam to the ground as she was thrown forward.

"Mmm..." Harry awoke from a very relaxing rest. Kali was sweating and found Dumbledore and Lupin to be no where in sight but heard little whispers so suspected they were talking quietly. "What happened?" Harry asked sitting up and leaning against the tree.

"Oh... Uh bad dream..." She said leaning against the tree and almost falling asleep when Harry gently kissed you on the lips and then fell back asleep. She blushed as she saw Neville looking at the two and then she fell back to sleep.

Once awoken in the morning she found a plate full of food next to her. Harry was already awake eating beside her and smiled as her hair was all messy.

"What?"

"Your hair," he said. She blushed and started straightening her hair.

"I have seen that you have awoken." Lupin said his hands behind his back. Kali nodded looking at all the fruit next to her.

"Lupin used to be the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher in our third year but was uh... Was asked to leave." Kali was confused.

"Why?"

"Well... I should tell you but it best not to be told to anyone." Kali nodded.

"Well, I am a werewolf." Kali dropped her plate of food.

"What?"

"Yes I am a werewolf-"

"No it's not that but..."

"Did I ever know a Jessy Horita? Yes I did." Lupin gave a smirk. _NO WAY! _Kali thought, _It can't be! It just can't! He's my dad's... FRIEND? _

"Time to get a move on," said Dumbledore turning around from looking at the sky a few minutes ago. Everyone else came from the bushes and Dumbledore gathered up everything with his wand. Making it disappear. Kali got up, tired from yesterday struggling to stay up. Harry luckily helped her up smiling.

"Thanks," she said and began to walk north. Throughout the day every began to become very tired and when they finally had a rest spot everybody fell asleep immediately except for 3 people.

"So, how was my dad when you were friends with him?" Kali asked as she was sitting between to men.

"He was a very... Gel-haired person. Always wanting to look good." Lupin smiled at this. Kali laughed.

"I figured that."

"But he wasn't a real muggle. He went to Magical School. He became a prefect for Hufflepuff and met your mother," he continued, "Your mother was in Gryffindor. She had long beautiful hair, but your father had glasses but never wore them... No wonder why he always slammed into trees half the time..." Kali giggled while leaning on Harry.

"But where do you live now?"

"I live in an orphanage. With kids much younger than me... Much meaner than me too." She thought while Harry kissed her head gently.

"I want to get out so bad. The only think that really keeps me occupied is my gymnastics and guitar but the younger kids broke it so really all I have is barely anything. Till I came here," she looked up at Harry. Lupin smiled to see Kali lean her head on Harry and fall asleep...

"Wake up everyone!" Dumbledore yelled. "It's time! The fog has finally cleared up and this is our chance to enter."

"But I thought only Kali and I could enter," Harry said aloud. Dumbledore nodded.

"True, but there is also another way." Everybody looked down the edge they were standing on and saw a huge castle, the size of about Hogwarts. No-It was Hogwarts! Just... All in Purple?

"An Illusion. Don't believe it," said Lupin as he came from behind the trees. "You could see a very light ring around the top of the castle. That's the entrance."

"Isn't that-" Neville interrupted.

"About miles high? Yes it is. It's a challenge for us, not for the two who have to enter." Kali and Harry looked at each other. In half a day they were at the edge of the barrier and Dumbledore explained that Kali had to use a "special power" to knock the force out so that they could all enter.

"Are you sure you could do it, Kali?" Dumbledore asked as the two stepped into the barrier. Kali nodded her head as she gulped. She held out her hands as if someone was going to give her a big present and closed her eyes. In a few seconds a big round circle began to form around her hands and around her whole body. Her feet began to lift off the ground slowly. The circle began to form slightly around everyone and somehow they ended up in the castle... Harry and Kali had to go first because Dumbledore said so...

"Careful now. We'll follow you in. In about a couple of minutes. It will be alright now don't worry," he said looking at Kali who was staring nervously at Harry.

"Take my hand," said Harry as she grabbed her cold but soft hand. His body tingled as he held her hand. A very long time since he felt that feeling...

They started to walk into the castle were it was almost exactly like Hogwarts but all Green in the inside. Both of them had their wands out.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" A little green goblin yelled and ran for Kali's leg. Harry yelled a spell and it disappeared. More came and he poofed them out. Yet a bigger green goblin much bigger than the two put together came running towards them making the two of them bounce up and down.

"I can't do it... It's to strong." Harry said. Kali concentrated, let go of his hand and put her own hands in front of her. A ghastly green gas came out of her hands and slowly made its way toward the goblin. The goblin sniffed it vigorously, liking it ever so much and fainted in a heap. It disappeared in an instant and then the others came through the doors.

"You head up and we'll go left," Dumbledore directed. Harry and Kali held hands again and started running towards where the Goblins were entering before. They made a right and saw many doors which were classrooms.

"I have a feeling I know where he is," said Harry,"Come on." He grabbed her hand and this time she blushed to feel the warmth of his hand. They entered the Dungeons. Harry was feeling the walls until he touched something that seemed to be a door knob...

"Uh... Do you know the password?" Harry asked her.

"I don't remember... I've been in there though..." Harry stared at her in disgust.

"Well, I'm sorry if Malfoy had me under his love spell..." Harry rolled his eyes and tried something..."Pureblood." It didn't open.

"I was sure that that was going to be it." Harry said but Kali was thinking... What else could it be instead of Pureblood.

"Uh... Gryffindor Sucks?" It didn't open.

"Hey." Harry said staring at Kali.

"Sorry. Umm... Draco rocks?" It didn't open.

"Draco rocks?" Harry was angry now.

"Harry rocks!" Kali decided yet it didn't open.

"Thanks," he whispered. Kali blushed.

"Avada Kedavra?" It opened up.

"Good thinking," he said and ran inside. It looked like everyone else was in because Dumbledore was shouting out spells at all the creatures that were flying in the air. Hermione was floating on top of the ceiling and Neville was yelling something that sounded like a sorry. Ron was laughing while some of the creatures were attacking her.

"Harry!" Luna yelled a she ran up to him and grabbed his other hand.

"Dumbledore wanted me to tell you to go on. Voldemort is waiting behind a couple walls. There are creatures out there about a few more to go through and you'll reach Voldemort. Be careful."

"I will Luna." Harry said and ran across the room with Kali still holding onto his hand. They kicked the wall open to find it full of water. It didn't come out when he opened the door but floated in front of him.

"Uhh..."

"Enter it and go through to the end!" Dumbledore yelled. "Swim Harry! Swim!" A creature was going to attack them if they didn't enter the water that fast. Kali felt a feeling in her legs faster than Harry and her legs were sticking together. She was struggling to unattach them and saw Harry transforming too. Her clothes disappeared and a bikini top was forming over her chest. To her surprise, both their legs were tails and had gills. Luckily and happily Harry's clothes were no where in sight that left his strong chest to show. Kali smiled at this and noticing this, Harry blushed while letting his eyes search her body. (Ooo Harry I never knew you had feelings for me! haha jk jk)

They started swimming towards an opening in the walls were unfortunately found a creature that had all sorts of tails like an octopus or whatever it is that had large spiky teeth that were aiming for Harry's head. Their wands were not there which made Kali's heart jump. She swished her tail at it and it died instantly. Harry and Kali smiled and started hitting every which one with their tails. Getting use to the force of their tails they started swimming faster. More creatures started to attack them but eventually fought them in half an hour. There was a prison in the back filled with air and saw...SIRIUS? Kali opened the door for him and wuickly swam to a door that was locked. Kali opened it up magically with her hands and entered to a room filled with lots and lots of healthy oxygen!

Kali and Harry and Siruis landed with a thud and as their tails disappeared and their clothes reappeared their wands floated down into their hands.

"Sirius," said Harry with a little strength. "Go meet Dumbledore he's back there. You'll turn into a merperson."

"But Harry... Who is this girl?"

"Lord Voldemort's relative... And umm... My uh... Girlfriend...?" Harry was so happy to see Sirius but had no time to talk much. They were in a battle.

"Just like your father." He smiled. Harry blushed.

"Go!" He yelled and Sirius jumped back into the water.

"Why Hello Harry. Found Sirius have you? That's okay he was worthless anyway." Voldemort said pulling down his hood revealing that evil face and slits for a nose that was once seen in Harry's fifth year.

"Come here, Harry. I won't hurt you. I don't have my wand." He said holding out his hands. Harry stood where he was.

"I said come here, boy." He said taking out his wand.

"Accio Harry!" Harrry came to his hand which burned as hell. ()

"Ahhhh!" Harry yelled. Voldemort was grabbing his collar while his skin was burning in agony.

"Oh how I long to touch that scar again." He said touching the scar. Harry was trying to reach for his hand but the burning feeling he felt was so harsh...

He dropped Harry on the ground and yelled, "Pick up your wand, Harry!" Harry struggled to get up. Kali stared. She was so tired from opening the door. It must have had a side effect on her.

"Pick it up now!" He yelled and Harry ran over to Kali who was holding his wand. He held his wand out and started walking slowly to Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as Voldemort was yelling, "Crucio." Both of the spells failed and instead of hitting Harry Voldemort paid very close attention to was his little relative was muttering.

"Stay... Away... From him."

"What is he? Your little boyfriend?" Kali blushed still looking at the ground. Kali pointed a finger at him and a rainbow light appeared on her finger hitting the hand of Voldemort.

"Gaaa!" He yelled holding onto his hand.

"You little mudblood!" He yelled. Harry yelled a spell of some sort that hit Voldemort and hit him against the wall.

"Kali! You're not a mudblood... Are you?"

"Hell no," she whispered which was just enough strength to say.

"That is so it!" Voldemort yelled and said "Crucio" that hit Kali and flew her up to the wall he twirled his wand so that she would twist around in the air. He flew her into another room.

"Kali-" but before he could say another word Voldemort did the same and closed the door and locked it. Harry landed on Kali which was very hard on her chest. Kali moaned trying to push Harry off which was very hard because he was very heavy.

"Harry..." She muttered. Harry moved off her, luckily.

"He's tough," she responded some of her strength coming back. Harry sat up and nodded. A couple seconds and Harry was standing up about ready to open the door.

"Harry, wait," said Kali holding up a hand for Harry to pull her up. He pulled her up a bit to hard and was millimeters away from her soft, tender lips... He wanted to kiss her once more before he died... If he does...

"I want you to know that no matter what happens I want you to always remember that... I really like you... A lot..." Harry nodded. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. How he longed for her soft lips and her small body to wrap his arms around... He was about to kiss her when...

"I want you to know that... I love you Harry... I really do..." She paused for a second and started with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I just don't want to see you go..." Harry couldn't and didn't want to respond because her soft, tender lips were on top of his and he pushed her up against him. Kali wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying this... Both wrapping each others arms around each other for probably the last time, Kali's tongue was pushing through Harry's lips right when...

"Well, Well, Well... Here we have Mr and Mrs. Harry Potter... Enjoying yourselves are we?" He chuckled. Kali broke the kiss her face fully red both their arms to themselves now...

_Mrs. Harry Potter... What a nice name... _Kali thought... Dumbledore and the rest entered at that moment some giggling at the couple...

"How nice to see you Albus."

"Tom..."

"Harry, are you ready to duel?"

"As ever." He said regaining strength.

"Restorey!" He yelled nearly killing Voldemort. (Yes! haha)

"Harry take this," it was a piece of... No it was a book?

"It's a portkey. Everybody leave, now!" At that time everybody grabbed for it and landed roughly on top of everybody in Hogsmeade. They looked at each other in shock at how fast it went. It was dark and looked to be...

The clock rang two times. Two a.m?

"Students!" McGonagall said running up to them.

"Come into the Hub. It's warm." They were covered in sweat and were now wondering how Dumbledore was doing...

The next day...

"Harry!"

"Kali, I've been meaning to talk you..." He said kind of sadly. He's been thinking for the pass couple of days that how Voldemort was ever to pop up on them again while they were snogging he could pop up on them at any time. Kill him and be over with it. Controlling the world and such...

"What is it?" They were in Hogsmeade just walking around till Harry took Kali to a tree were they once kissed away from the village.

"This is one of the places we actually," he looked around the tree and stared at her in the eyes, "snogged."

"Yeah.. It is..." Kali gave a small smile.

"I really don't want to do this but... We've been together for so long..." _Uh oh... Maybe I shouldn't tell her..._

"Yes?"

"It has been the greatest time I ever had since I came to Hogwarts in my first year... But... Voldemort could come out at anytime... Anytime we're together... Alone... No wands... And he could... He could hurt us... or kill us even... I don't want that to happen... So..." Kali stared in horror knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"I'm going to break up with you..." Yes... This is exactly what happened. Yes he did it... He didn't want to but... He did.

"But... Dumbledore told us to stay together..."

"It's better if we stay apart..." Kali's throat was clogged. She didn't want to say it but Hermione and Ron even agreed with this...

"I'm sorry, Kali... I just... I just can't take that risk," he stuttered and walked slowly away as Kali slowly leaned against the tree falling to the ground... A tear streaming down her cheek...


	15. New Prefects

Chapter 15

New Prefects?

Harry was extremely happy about Sirius coming back and heard from McGonagall that he was now at his own house relaxing. But with the whole break up... Kali was ignoring him more and more. He didn't mean to actually stay apart he just meant to stop the kissing... He didn't want to... And was trying to tell Dumbledore but he was gone for the next couple of days... Something must have happened to him...

"Professor McGonagall, do you know where Dumbledore is?"

"Professor Dumbledore has come back and is resting now... He is very tired and would like no one to bother him right now. But he has to go to the Ministry for a few days. He will probably be back next Wed." Today was Tuesday and that mean he had to wait eight days to talk to him. He nodded, sighing behind her back when he saw Kali up ahead. Maybe this was his chance to actually still stay friends with her and not just be ignored.

"Kali!" He said running to catch up with her. She looked at him confused. _I thought he wanted us to be apart... _

"We're not together..." She said saying it with sadness in her tone.

"I... I know... But I just wanted to tell you that it doesn't mean we don't have to talk to each other. I still want to be friends and," he said grabbing her hand but was interrupted when he saw Malfoy walking by.

"I want to talk to you sometime..." Kali stared into his eyes, she knew what he meant... She just needed time to relax.

"I don't know Harry... I need to think... It's only been the first day..." She saw Malfoy looking her up and down. Harry stared at Malfoy with great hate. Malfoy smirked.

"I'm... I'm going to go, Harry..." She said looking at Malfoy... Giving a small smile, she walked away as she met with Malfoy. Harry walked around the pub, they were in Hogsmeade, and hid behind the building where he could over hear their conversation.

"What were you looking at, Malfoy?" She said in a confused sort of tone.

"Nothing, Horita... Just... Nothing..." He said walking away.

"What the heck was that all about?" Ron asked as he came up behind her. Kali jumped.

"You scared me..." She said turning around.

"What was that with Malfoy?" He said staring at that oaf of a guy.

"Oh... I don't know..."

"I thought you were with Har... Oh ya..." Kali nodded looking somewhere else instead of at guys.

"How do you feel?" He asked giving her a warm friendly hug. (They won't be together...) She hugged him back.

"I feel sad... Lonely... I never wanted to break up but he told me it's for the best." He broke the hug and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "I guess it is for the best... We just... Were never meant to be together..."

"No..." He said grabbing hold of her arm as she was about to walk away.

"You were... Believe me... Harry has been talking about you ever since the break up. He wants to be with you but... He knows that either way one of you will get killed but believe me, I don't." _That is what you have been telling me for the past day, _Harry thought.

"Thanks Ron, but I don't think that's going to help much..." With that she left.

"I tried," he said to Harry.

"How long have you noticed I've been here?"

"Before the 'Thanks Ron' part."

Saturday came around the corner and Harry longed and longed to talk to Kali. But every time he would get up to talk to Kali after every dinner she would walk away somewhere Harry didn't know...

"I really want to know what you meant when you said 'Nothing'," said Kali finally meeting up with Malfoy after dinner.

"I meant nothing okay?" He was looking forwards trying not to look like he was really interested in her.

"What did you mean?" She asked impatiently. He finally gave in.

"I meant you okay? There! Happy?" He said finally staring into her eyes.

"You were looking at me?" She spat. He looked around and said, "Come into my dormitory. I'm Head Boy so we could be alone."

Once inside the dormitory which was about as huge as the common room Draco sat her on the bed.

"Since you and Potter have broken up I just... Thought I might have a chance." She wasn't paying attention she was staring at the room seeing how beautiful it was. It shared a bathroom with the Head Girl for Slytherin the same with each of them. The bed was a full so he could have all the room he could for sleeping and had a closet and a fireplace. A little couch and a small desk for homework that was right next to the fire.

"Kali! Are you paying attention to me?"

"Huh?" He sighed and pushed her against the bed gently pushing his lips against hers...

Meanwhile Harry just received a letter from Sirius in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry,

I guess the break up was for the best. But she was a beautiful girl. Can't believe that she is the relative of Lord Voldemort. No relation there. I don't think any of Voldemort's bad looks transfered to her. But of course they aren't blood related which is good or else you would be burning with pain right now... I will pick you up at the train station. I will be in a tie and such. I will look different but I will call you so don't worry. We still have a couple months till your school is out so we don't have to worry about that now.

Also I was speaking to Dumbledore yesterday asking how everyone was doing and said that McGonagall caught Hermione and_ Ron _snogging in an empty classroom? Have you heard about that? Well probably because they're your best friends. They said they're going to dock them from their Heads when he comes back. I wonder who's going to be new Prefects. Good Luck with the girl Harrry and believe me I would talk to Dumbledore about it. Send an owl to your aunt and uncle about me.

Sirius

Sirius,

Ron hasn't told me actually he's been kind of busy... Probably with detention maybe? I haven't talked to him about that but I won't mention because I don't want to say I got it from you. It's probably already hard enough on him. I will mention once I know who the other Head Boy and Head Girl are. I will speak to Dumbledore.

Harry

Harry wrote Sirius on it and gave it to Hedwig then writing a letter to his aunt and uncle.

Meanwhile, Draco was forcing Kali to kiss him back which seemed to be no problem at all. Draco's hands started to slither up her stomach and onto her chest when Kali jumped and pushed him away.

"Draco!" she yelled backing away from him. He rolled his eyes and turned off the lights saying good night as he gently put the covers over him and fell asleep. She jumped out of bed and walked towards the door and walked back to her common room...

Harry was going to talk to Kali today or that's what he told himself... But after dinner on Thursday night after he had talked to Dumbledore about being with her or not he found Kali read to go into the common room without noticing, Draco behind her. She turned around.

"Dra-" but she couldn't answer as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her nonstop. Harry was shocked by this action but calmed down when he saw Kali push Malfoy off her.

"Malfoy I told you I can't be with you anymore..." _Harsh, _thought Harry.

"Fine you Gryffindors don't actually put all their force into the kiss..." He said and left looking at another Slytherin. _Yes I do... Don't I? _Harry's thought, _That's true... _Kali's thought, _Then I should..._

"That's it?" She muttered to herself.

"I think so," said Harry coming up from behind her scaring her.

"Umm... If it wouldn't hurt you any I would like it if you would be my girlfriend again?" Kali was shocked. Didn't he just break up with her?

"Uh..."

"I talked to Dumbledore and said it best we stay together. And I don't want you being mad at me. I'm sorry for ever doing this to you." Kali thought for a minute. Harry couldn't stand the silence and kissed her gently, pushing her lightly against the wall.

_She's not kissing like she use to... She must be nervous..._

Harry kissed her harder putting a hand on her neck. She was still nervous on kissing him and showed it when she put a shivering hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked once broken from the kiss. She shook her head.

"I'm just scared... Scared of being broken up again and if ever any of us was to get killed." Harry gulped... What was he supposed to say to that?

"Well, we'll try not to make that happen right?" He said. She gave a small smile and kissed him gently on the lips when...

"Get a room." Fred said. Harry jumped off her as they both blushed. Kali couldn't jump since she was already pinned to the wall. Kali looked to see who it was: Ron, Hermione whom were smiling, Fred and George who were better by now, and Dumbledore.

"I'm glad to see you two are back together," said Dumbledore.

"Yeah, we've been dying to see more snogging from you two. Dean has been keeping us updated for the past week." George said chuckling. Even Dumbledore gave a small laugh.

"I was just coming to tell everybody on the new Prefects. Brining both Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley back from their detention." I'll tell you about it later, mouthed Ron. Hermione nodded seeing Ron mouthing the words.

"I would assume you would like to join us?" Kali nodded and all of them entered the common room. The common room lively from Seamus's alive chocolate frog.

"We're back!" Both the twins chorused. A couple girls hugged them as they sat back down and Seamus caught his frog, Neville trying to control his. Everybody sat down as Dumbledore announced,

"There has been a new Head Boy and Head Girl," at this the people all started staring at the use-to-be Prefects, "This gives a chance for another two to be Prefects. Hopefully we won't catch you two snogging," he glanced at Hermione and Ron who blushed, "You could do it, but hopefully we won't catch you during Head hours.

"Now, to announce one of the new Prefects..." There was silence as Dumbledore announced the lucky guy...

"Mr. Harry Potter!" Fred gave a pat on his back as Harry got up and took a badge and pinned it to his robe.

"Harry, you will have your own room like all the others and I will direct you there. Your possessions are already there so you won't have to get them. The same with the other which is..." The whole room went quiet...

"Miss Kali Horita." Kali's mouth was wide open. _It can't be me... Is it?_

"Go," said Ginny who was giving her a push to go grab her badge.

"Your possessions are already there," Dumbledore explained again and headed out of the common room with both Prefects. Kali and Harry smiled at each other before listening to Dumbledore's directions before heading up to their dormitories!

Kali and Harry entered each of theirs and were surprised on how big it was. Kali smiled when she saw Dumbledore enter.

"Your password for your dormitories are the same which are 'Frog Legs'. Your Prefect Duties are from ten to eleven. Enjoy yourselves." And with that he left...

It was nine and that meant...

"I'm going to go take a bath in the Prefects' bathroom," said Kali when Harry entered her room.

"Yeah, me too..." Kali smiled as she grabbed her swimsuit, some clothes, and a towel.

They came to a gargoyle which was the entrance to the bathroom. When they entered there was a big bath that was a huge swimming pool. All you had to do was jump in with bubble bath stuff in it and once you get out you would be extremely clean.

"I'm going to change," said Kali who was entering a changing room with her bathing suit. Harry did the same. Unfortunately he didn't have any swimming trunks so he had to bathe in his boxers... (o.0) Kali had a towel around her when she came out just showing the little straps of her bikini top. Harry looked at her in amazement... While Kali searched his body...

Kali slowly got into the water as Harry turned it on. Kali took off the towel as it showed a slim figure... Both of them ended up into the warm bath and dived into it swimming around at the bottom opening their eyes under the water waving at each other. Kali's hair was floating around her while she was swimming around at the bottom. Eventually they swam to the top when they saw... Malfoy coming into the pool.

"I never knew you two were under here..." He said as none other than Pansy entered the bath too...Kali stared at Harry in disgust. Harry rolled his eyes while Kali gave a small giggle.

"Two can play at that game. Come on. Pansy." He said as he started to kiss Pansy's neck lovingly.

"Draco!" She squealed loving every bit of it. Harry just ignored them and started to dive under water. Kali stayed there watching him swim, amazement shining in her eyes. Draco was getting deeper into the kiss and started to move his hands along Pansy's backside unlocking her bikini top, or what it seemed to be to Kali.

"Eww!" Kali said and jumped into the pool where Harry was. Draco smirked knowing that trick would work and locked it again.

Kali got out in a few minutes after that incident and the two boys stared at her body. Pansy rolled her eyes and when she got out no one looked at her since Harry was already getting out. Once dressed all of them did their rounds of Hogwarts...

"Ahhh!" Pansy screamed when she slammed into Harry running from some figure that was walking towards her. Kali ran to Harry seeing her pointing towards that direction.

"It's probably some teacher..." Kali said while lighting her wand.

"Hello, Miss Horita," Professor came out of the Dark.

"Ahhh!" Pansy screamed clutching onto Harry whom were now on the floor.

"Oh relax it's just Professor Snape. There is nothing scary about that."

"Trying to be nice, Horita? I heard you got the job for Prefect so you better have a good attitude with me around because I will be searching the Castle at night at the same time, too." He turned around."Gosh Pansy why you clutching onto Harry for dear life? I wonder why someone helpless would be falling for a Gryffindor?" Pansy glared and walked away. Kali held a hand for Harry to pull on.

"Thanks," said Harry looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She nodded smiling. Harry was leaning in when Kali backed away.

"Remember no snogging while duties." Harry nodded and they split up. Once their rounds were done Harry met Kali up with Kali near their dormitories. Harry said his password and dragged Kali into his room both sitting down on his warm bed. Harry was sitting so close to her... Her lips millimeters away... Just one more move and they were about to kiss. When a cold hand pushed Harry into Kali. Kali enjoyed this very much... They were alone, no one to bother them.. It was dark and she was alone with him...

Harry broke the kiss to see Peeves laughing his head off.

"What a _cute _couple! Harry and Kali sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes-" But Kali got a pillow and threw it at him.

"Okay, Okay! But I would look in the closet if I were you..." He laughed hysterically and went off... Harry stared at Kali for a few seconds and opened up his closet to find... clothes? He looked behind the clothes and found a door that was unlocked. He ushered Kali to come and see what it was and found out it was to another closet. They opened the other door and found it to lead to Kali's room. Harry smiled.

"Wow..." He said but before saying anything else Kali closed the door, took his warm hands and sat him down on his bed.

"I bet you Ron and Hermione had some romantic times in here..." Harry chuckled.

"I bet you so." He said and gently kissed her. Kali pushed him into the kiss more as Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly...

The next morning, they were found sleeping next to each other in Harry's warm bed.

"Mmm..." Awoke Harry. He sat up and looked around. It didn't seem familiar to him at first but remembered they were prefects...

"Kali," said Harry looking at the time. It was ten o'clock.

"Kali..." He was touching her trying to make her wake up.

"What?" She said sleepily while turning over.

"It's ten o'clock..."

"That's nice." And with that she closed her eyes again.

"If we don't wake up now they'll think we did something..." Kali stayed silent.

"Kali..." He said moving her so that she faced him.

"Come on..." He sighed, he just knew she wasn't going to wake up and decided something might wake her up. He kissed her gently on the lips. She must have not noticed this because Harry tried to grab her neck and forced her into the kiss. Kali awoke suddenly and gently put a hand on his shoulder. Harry scooted up to her when Kali broke it.

"Yeah, I think we should get down..."She said but saw something in a plastic container under his bed.

"Hey, Harry can I have one of these?" Kali asked reaching for it. It was the muffins!

"Yeah, sure..." Harry said sleepily. Kali licked her lips as she opened the half rotten half love potion muffin bag. Once taking a bite Kali felt a tingling in her stomach and suddenly had an erg to kiss someone but didn't know who. Looking around she found Harry stretching, his arms up high and his face scrunched up tight.

_How he looks so cute... _She thought as she got up wiping the food away from her mouth.

She gently put her arms around his neck while his arms were still up in the air. He blushed and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey," he said smiling. Kali smiled while gently kissing his lips. Harry enjoyed this when he remembered...

"Hey we got to go downstairs-" Kali began to gently kiss his neck.

"Kali... Kali... What has gotten into you?" He asked. No matter how much he liked it he knew she couldn't react that fast. He looked around to see... THE MUFFINS?

"Did you... Ha ha... Kali stop..." Kali was nibbling on his ear by now which was tickling him.

"Kali... I mean it..." He said as her hands were crawling to his chest. He pushed her away. She was blushing, fiddling with her hands, and was looking at the floor.

"Did you eat those muffins?" Kali kept on staring at the floor smiling like a little child.

"Did you?"

"Maybe..."

"Kali! They had love potion in them!"

"I don't care. All I want is you," she said and nearly jumped on him kissing him nonstop.

"We need to go to the... Great Hall," he said feeling her soft lips on his neck that seemed to be getting wetter by the minute. _That's it I'm going to have to drag her..._

Once on the other side of the wall of the Great Hall, Harry saw Ron and Hermione walking out of the Great Hall talking.

"Ron."

"Harry?" Ron asked staring at the Harry who's being kissed nonstop by Kali.

"What... What happened?" Hermione asked seeing that Harry was being pushed up against the wall.

"Remember that girl who gave me the muffins?" Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Wasn't that..."

"Ages ago?" Harry finished.

"Yeah... But it should last a couple of days." Hermione said, a serious look on her face.

"But this is really hard to deal with! We have school tomorrow!" He could feel her lips push harder onto his skin.

"Let's go up to your room..."

Once entered into Harry's room, Harry tried to pull her off gently but wouldn't budge.

"Kali!" Hermione nearly screamed making her jump off, blushing from all the kissing she looked at the floor.

"Watch this," she said to Ron, "When was the last time Harry cheated on you or lied to you?"

"Hey!" Ron smiled.

"Umm... When..." She blinked her eyes. She was beginning to get mad.

"When he kissed Cho Chang."

"I didn't mean it!" Harry yelled.

"Well, you kissed her!"

"That does it... We'll be off now..."

"No! You sit back down! I do not want her mad at me!"

"You kissed her! And I saw you with my own two eyes!" Kali said aloud.

"I didn't mean it!"

"You kissed her back!"

"See, now she's mad at me!"

"Well, Harry I don't know-" Hermione began.

"You should." Ron and Harry chorused.

"I've never been in one of these!" Hermione stood up and walked around in circles.

"Just... Just say sorry..."

"What?" Harry replied.

"Just do it, Harry!" Harry turned his head at Kali who was now blowing up with anger.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Kali's face frowned... Then looked down at the floor. She blushed...

"It's okay..." She said and kissed him gently on the lips, again nonstop. He pushed her away and she started kissing his neck once more.

"Hermione!"

"Just go with it, Harry. Say things you would never say to her before... Or... No wait that's not it..." Hermione was panicking...

"Just say... Oh I don't know... Just go with it and tell McGonagall. She'll understand..."

"Jane Bulevard..."

"That's who put the love potion in the muffins?" Harry asked. They were in McGonagall's classroom, Kali strapped to a chair.

"Yes. Now don't ask how I know her but I believe you, Potter."

"You do?"

"Unfortunately. However long it takes for this to go away you have my permission to do whatever you need. And to stay out of school for only a few days maximum." She sighed and gave him a piece of parchment.

"Again, good luck Potter."

"Uh... Thanks," he said as he walked out.

"I'll let Miss Horita out once you get to your room." He nodded and walked off. Once in his room he heard a knock. Once he opened it a girl kissed him lightly on the lips. He barley closed the door when he was knocked down to the floor.

"Kali..." He said as she started to kiss him lightly on the neck again...

"Kali, I'm enjoying this but... Can you... Just stop for one minute?" He asked pulling her off. She stopped trying to obey his orders from the spell that McGonagall put on her.

"I need you to just stop kissing me for five minutes!" He said. Kali nodded. _Wow, it worked, _thought Harry.

As Harry grabbed some food from downstairs and brought it back to his room Kali was staring out a window.

"Kali," said Harry showing the food he brought. She smiled as she took a fork and grabbed a piece of egg. Harry thought he would give this a try...

"Are you back to normal?" Kali swallowed.

"Barely." She replied trying to control herself from kissing him desperately. "I'm trying to control myself... I always get these side effects..." Harry blushed. It was his fault. He never got rid of those muffins-

His thoughts were cut off by Kali's soft lips. This time he didn't stop her just let her do what she wanted. He dropped whatever he was holding and put his hands to her neck and pushed her further into him. Kali switched positions so that Harry was on top of her. Kali ran her hand through his soft brown hair.

"Kali, we each need to go bathe... And then do our duties..." Harry asked while Kali got up fixing her hair.

"Sure," she said entering his closet and coming back with some clothes. Once in the bath it felt as if the love potion washed right away... But Harry didn't know that... That she was back to normal. He was still trying to get rid of the love potion.

"Kali come here..." He thought if he said something horrible as ever she would forget about him and once the love potion was over she would be back to normal and not remember a thing. Kali swam towards Harry. She smiled as she sat down and gently kissed him on the cheek, not because she was on the love potion just because they were girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Stop. I don't want you to ever snog me again." Kali was confused all she remembered was swimming the bath tub and... _What did he just say?_

"Wha-"

"I don't even want to talk to you. You're always wanting to kiss me. Anything. I'm sick of it." Kali stared at him silently thinking of why he would do this.

"This is a-" But Harry cut her off. She was going to say joke but...

"I'm tired of you following me all the time." _I'm not!_

"I'm-"

"I don't ever want to speak to your ugly face again!" He said and barged out of the bath tub grabbing his clothes with him. The other prefects stared.

"What did I do?" Kali asked staring at them. They shrugged while some went back to snogging.

"I wanna know what the hell I did!" Kali nearly screamed the next day in the hallways. They were already done with school and Kali was following him although he was ignoring her.

"You're following me that's what!" He yelled back trying to hold his laughter at how her angry face. _I can't believe I'm being mean to her... _

"Well, that can't be all that you are mad at me!" A little crowd was around them by now... Even Hermione and Ron were staring.

"Answer me!" She said.

"I want you to leave me alone! You're following me and snogging me nonstop!" Half of the crowd laughed. Kali blushed a tad.

Harry kept on talking, "We're too into each other and I want that to stop!" He acted like he was really pissed at her...

She stared at him a small tear trickling down her cheek... _I think I went to far..._

He was about to apologize when she ran out of the crowd. He was sad now. He didn't know how he could say those things when he really enjoyed it. Hermione and Ron stared at Harry like he was some kind of hipogriff (i don't think i spelt that right) doing the hooky pokey (i dont think i spelt that right either haha).

After Harry explained to about the whole common room after they asked a thousand times, Kali came in.

"Kali," said Harry grabbing her arm. She turned around. Her face was scrunched up and she was mad. He figured the love potion went away before he started to yell at her when she entered the bath when Hermione reminded him that day. It has been a week since he finally stopped her...

"I'm-"

"Shut it, Harry. I get it. Stay away from you."

"That's not it. I'm sorry."

"For the last time, no."

"Listen to me." He said pulling on her arm.

"I'm sorry. For everything. Will you forgive me-"

"No."

"What does it take to be forgiven."

"None. Because you know what? You were right. We should be broken up." She turned her head grabbed what she needed and headed out.

Every time he would try and talk to her it was either in the common room where she would stomp on his foot once really hard.

"Ow... Ow... Ow..." Harry said every time he took a step on that foot towards the couch.

"Harsh," was all Ron said before Hermione's lips came clashing down on his. Darian entered the room sighing as she broke up with Ron weeks ago. She brought Calvin into the room and started snogging him nonstop. Harry watched the two couples kiss for a while until he had to do... what else?... homework.


	16. The End

The end of the year... Summer coming and the trees already bloomed. The hot air blowing on the student's faces as they cheered with joy as the N.E.W.T's were finished... But one boy wasn't happy...

"Come on Harry cheer up!" Ron said excitedly as Hermione was holding onto his arm.

"But-"

"No buts Harry come on and enjoy a butterbeer."

"I-"

"Just come on Harry," continued Ron handing him a butterbeer. "I guess one won't hurt," agreed Harry taking one sip and while the two couple started kissing he slipped outside to the dark and warm bench. Yet he stopped when he heard some feet move in the distance. He hid behind some trees when he heard a drunken Malfoy say,

"Come on... Just a little one won't hurt will it?" Malfoy said breathing his beer smelled breath onto her neck.

"I'm not your girl!" She said pushing him away.

"A little sensitive, Horita?" She glared.

Malfoy pushed her up against the wall as he kissed her hard. She tried pushing him away but his arms were wrapped around her tightly.

"Let her go Malfoy!" Harry yelled and Malfoy turned around. Kali was shocked.

"Why Potter? Can't see your girl go can you?" Harry's faced blushed but tightened as he smelled the beer from his breath. Kali turned him around and slapped him roughly across the face as he fell to the floor.

"Stay away from me Malfoy!" She said. Harry gave a small smile as he saw Malfoy lying on the floor.

"That was great-"

"I really don't want to talk to you." She said giving him a glance and leaving in the opposite direction.

Hufflepuff wins the cup, the year wasn't that grand, and Malfoy had a red spot where Kali had slapped him weeks ago. Sirius or should I say... Sally Sheperd (for the muggles as Sirius was proven innocent in court) picked Harry up at the train station and brought him home. His possessions were already there probably picked up by Sirius scaring the Dursleys.

"I have a surprise for you in your bedroom. If you look out your window you will see a balcony. And that balcony, in front of it, has another balcony that leads to Lupin's room," said Sirius.

"When did Lupin move?" Harry asked, surprised that Lupin would ever move.

"A couple days after I came back."

"Now go on and see."

Harry's room was as big as his prefect's room. A huge bed was in the middle pointing in the opposite direction of the balcony and yet a small closet.

"Have a fun time." Sirius gave a small smile and closed the door.

"Harry," said Lupin from his balcony as Harry got up from his peaceful sleep. He moaned as he opened the balcony see-through door.

"I wanted you to come with me to Kali's orphanage I was hoping to visit her. Do you know where it is?"

"Burberry lane," he said sleepily as he wiped his eyes from the shining sun.

"Let go of my hair!" Kali yelled as one of the children in the orphanage was pulling on her hair.

"Rose LET GO OF MY HAIR!" She said. Rose was pulling her out of the house while Paul was pulling on her shirt.

"Ouch! You're pulling my skin!" She yelled as she saw two men walking towards her.

"Do you not want to get picked when you're being adopted?" Rose looked at the two men while another kid jumped on to her leg.

"Someone help!" She yelled as Lupin took the kid off her leg and Harry took the kid off her shirt. Her shirt ripped all the way and could see her bra from the bag. Kali moaned as she took Rose off her hair.

"Hey," said Harry trying to ignore her open shirt in the back.

"Ooo..." Rose said, "Is he your boyfriend?" Harry blushed as he saw the little girl's eyes trail him over.

"No, Rose."

"I thought you were together-"

"Like Harry said it's best if we stay apart-"

"Remus Lupin?" A girl's voice said.

"I'm Miss Tutsy." Kali gave a small laugh but Miss Tutsy ignored it. Miss Tutsy stuck out her hand as Remus shook it and smiled.

"I got your call," she said as she took him inside. The little kids ran away as Harry and Kali were left alone.

"I'm... I'm Sorry..." Harry said but Kali couldn't hear as she turned her back and stared out at the sun.

"It's a living hell here." She began talking as Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her, feeling her bare skin on his hands. Kali didn't care about his arms now. She just needed someone.

"Nothing is working, I haven't been doing well in school, the kids are worse than Malfoy, and... I just broke up. I should just do suicide." Harry turned her around.

"No you shouldn't. You know I care about you. And I want us to be together."

"I'm tired of us fighting."

"Well I'll promise you no more fighting."

"You can't always keep a promise. I'm not going to take that chance."

"But don't you ever want to be together? To... To kiss me again?" Kali stayed silent awhile staring at the side.

"I... I don't know..." Kali stared into his eyes.

"Don't you... Don't you..." He sighed he couldn't say it. He didn't know how to explain it.

"I... I want to kiss you again... I don't want to not be together..." Kali blinked a couple times. She took a step closer as Harry did the same and brushed his lips against hers. Kali put a hand on his neck. Then pushed him away after a few seconds.

"If that's what you wanted, you got it." She said and left.

"Kali! I didn't mean it that way!" Harry said catching up to her and grabbing her arm.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry. I just can't handle anything right now. Everything is not working for me." Harry stared.

"I need-" But she couldn't finish as Miss Tutsy came with suitcases and Lupin.

"Kali welcome to your new home."


End file.
